Miserable in Derbyshire
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Darcy overheard Elizabeth talking about him at the Meryton assembly? Each chapter begins with a quote from the book.
1. Miserable in Meryton

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Summary:** What if Darcy overheard Elizabeth talking about him at the Meryton assembly?

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Miserable in Meryton**

**[She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.] **(1)

At the Meryton Assembly, those in attendance were greatly anticipating the arrival of the Netherfield party. The new occupant, Mr. Charles Bingley had already made the acquaintance of a few of his new neighbors, but it was the rest of the party that caused the most curiosity. It had been rumored among the attendees that Bingley would bring six to twelve people with him, but in reality, there were only four; his two sisters and two gentlemen.

When the party entered, Miss Elizabeth Bennet noticed the steely scowl of one of the gentlemen and was told that he was Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy: "He owns half of Derbyshire; ten thousand per year!" stated her friend, Miss Charlotte Lucas.

Elizabeth laughed upon hearing this: "He must surely own the miserable half of Derbyshire! I have never seen a more miserable soul, to be sure!" she said with great delight. She was silenced when Darcy's eyes fixed on hers for a brief moment and then looked away.

Bingley noticed Miss Jane Bennet, requested an introduction, asked her for a dance and was immediately smitten with her. He seemed genuinely glad to be there and make new acquaintances; however, the rest of the party was less so. Darcy declined any requests to be introduced and refused to dance.

Due to the lack of partners, Elizabeth was forced to sit down during one of the dances and was able to overhear a conversation between Bingley and Darcy. When Bingley suggested that Darcy dance with Elizabeth, he responded: [_"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."] (1)_

Elizabeth was astonished by his rudeness but resolved not to reveal her feelings to anyone. She repeated the story with great delight: "What a miserable man, that wretched Mr. Darcy! He may own half of Derbyshire but it must have caused him such misery! How unfortunate the residents of Derbyshire must be, living in such a sad vicinity. You must pity me for I am barely tolerable! I am not handsome enough to tempt Mr. Darcy! I have been slighted by other men!" she laughed as she retold the story. When her neighbor requested a dance with her, she lamented: "I will not blame you for not dancing with me, Mr. Taylor, for I am not handsome enough; barely tolerable!" she told him with a laugh.

Mr. Taylor was well aware of her lively personality and was not dissuaded: "Miss Lizzy, you are the fairest of them all! Let us have a dance!" he said and they enjoyed their dance together.

Darcy and Bingley overheard a group of people behind them discussing Darcy's slight of Elizabeth. Darcy had not intended for anyone other than Bingley to hear; however, the entire assembly seemed to have heard about it.

Bingley was greatly distressed at this news: "This is exactly what I feared; we were overheard and now everyone thinks we are not amiable," he told Darcy, pacing the floor nervously, unsure of how to correct this situation. His neighbors would certainly think the worst of him, he feared.

Determined not to be the cause of his friend's distress, Darcy offered his solution: "Do not worry, Charles. Go ask your favorite partner to dance again and I will ask her sister."

After their dance, Mr. Taylor escorted Elizabeth to the refreshment table where she told her sister the story of her recent insult. "Have you heard, Jane? According to miserable Mr. Darcy, I am barely tolerable! Not handsome enough to dance with!" she repeated with great delight.

"That is ridiculous!" Jane replied.

"No Jane, I have it on good authority that I" – she stopped abruptly as Darcy approached her.

"Miss Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he inquired, extending his hand and smiling broadly.

"Are you certain that it is me that you wish to dance with, Mr. Darcy?" she asked, confused by his sudden turn of countenance.

"Yes, I am quite certain, if you are available, of course," he confirmed.

"Yes, sir, it would be my pleasure," she replied, as she took his hand.

While they danced, he noticed that he was quite mistaken about her appearance. She had a lively demeanor, a pleasing smile and there was a sparkle in her eyes. _"What is it about her?"_ he wondered.

At the conclusion of the dance, he escorted her back to the refreshment table. "I must apologize for my earlier remark. I confess that I was in poor spirits when I arrived and was not inclined to dance. You are indeed both tolerable and handsome – quite so. Please forgive me, Miss Elizabeth," he said humbly, bowing graciously to her.

She was astonished once more by his pleasing demeanor: "Yes, Mr. Darcy, you are forgiven. But may I inquire, why should you come to a ball if you are not inclined to dance?" she asked.

"My friend convinced me that a ball would improve my spirits," Darcy explained.

"And what is your success?" she asked, with a smile.

"My spirits have indeed benefited temporarily from the dance. However, I fear that my misery has yet to be completely alleviated, but I thank you for the dance, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed politely and left her.

Elizabeth was both shocked and mortified on being discovered. "Oh dear!" she lamented to her sister Jane. "How rude I have been! How unpardonable my actions have been! I thought it was Mr. Darcy who had slighted me, when it was my own slight that he was responding to. I responded to his slight with a slight of my own which I repeated quite freely; in a public meeting place! It is simply unforgivable! And now I owe him an apology. Now **I** am miserable!" she told Jane, filled with remorse.

Jane laughed merrily upon hearing this: "Oh Lizzy, I know how you delight in the absurd. Do you not see the absurdity in this instance?"

"I would if I had not been the one to behave so dreadfully," she said, regretfully.

Bingley then requested a dance with Elizabeth and while they danced, she told him that she had inadvertently offended his friend. "I am afraid that because of me, Mr. Darcy might regret coming here this evening."

Bingley confirmed that Darcy had been hesitant to come to the assembly: "Darcy is the guardian to his younger sister Miss Georgiana; he is quite devoted to her and is usually distressed when they are separated. She is currently involved in her studies and could not travel with him. I had hoped that an evening of dancing would lift his spirits."

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth replied with mortification. Having four sisters of her own, she knew full well how she would feel if she were to be separated from them – **miserable!** At the end of the evening, pleasantries were exchanged by all of the attendees as they took their leave and Elizabeth had no opportunity to speak privately with Mr. Darcy, to offer the apology that he was due. When she returned home with her family, the Bennets were all in good spirits, having spent an enjoyable evening dancing and chatting with neighbors; however, Elizabeth could not share their enthusiasm.

(1) Pride and Prejudice: Chapter 3


	2. Miserable at Nethefield

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 2: ****Miserable at Netherfield**

**[…Darcy had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her. He really believed, that were it not for the inferiority of her connections, he should be in some danger.] **(2)

"Horseback!" Elizabeth murmured to herself as she walked to Netherfield. The day after the Meryton assembly, Jane had received a dinner invitation from Caroline Bingley. Knowing that it was about to rain, their matchmaking mother had insisted that Jane travel on horseback, instead of taking the carriage. Her Mama had concluded that Jane would have to spend the night, rather than return home in the rain, inevitably causing Mr. Bingley to fall helplessly in love with her. What Mama had not anticipated was that Jane would be drenched by the rain on her ride to Netherfield, causing her great discomfort and resulting in a feverish cold. "Our Mama is so desperate to match us that she gave little thought to her daughter's health or safety," she muttered as she walked on the path between the two estates. After receiving a short letter from Jane earlier that morning, Elizabeth had insisted on seeing to her sister immediately. Since she was fond of walking, the three mile distance had not given her a moment's hesitation. She gave no notice to the numerous mud puddles along the way and when she was admitted to the breakfast parlor at Netherfield, her dress and boots were quite splattered with mud.

When she was announced, the party at Netherfield was quite surprised to see her, though each for different reasons. All Miss Caroline Bingley and her sister Mrs. Louisa Hurst noticed was the mud and her unpinned hair. All Bingley saw was a thoughtful girl who cared deeply for her sister. Darcy could hardly believe the sight before him; he noticed her glowing skin, her vibrant, sparkling eyes, her hair cascading down her shoulders and her loose curls framing her face. He had initially thought her to be somewhat ordinary, but seeing her now his opinion had been quite changed; he had to admit that she looked quite alluring. After she left the room to see her sister, Caroline railed against her quite mercilessly for walking unaccompanied such a great distance and looking so unkempt, but Bingley and Darcy came to her defense, saying that her devotion to her sister was quite evident and that her countenance had greatly benefited from the exercise.

Caroline took her usual tactic of criticizing others to draw attention to herself, but all Darcy could think of was Elizabeth. He wondered if he would have the opportunity to talk to her during her visit. He decided to convince Charles to allow Elizabeth to stay so she could attend to her sister. "Charles, if I was feeling ill while away from home, nothing would make me feel better than to have my beloved sister by my side," he hinted.

"Yes, I quite agree. I shall insist that Miss Elizabeth stay until her sister is recovered," Bingley announced.

"Charles, shall we take in every stray kitten while we are in the country?" Caroline said sarcastically.

Bingley was not amused: "Caroline, if you had properly attended to Miss Bennet upon her arrival, she would not require the attentions of her sister or the apothecary, would she? Your criticisms are undeserved and quite unbecoming," he reprimanded her.

Elizabeth tended diligently to her sister and only left her briefly to join the rest of the party for dinner while Jane was sleeping. After she left the dining room to rejoin her sister, Caroline once again abused her mercilessly; her manners, her style, her hair, her clothes, her personality and her appearance were all found lacking. Having carefully observed the attentions that Darcy paid to Elizabeth, Caroline was determined to draw his attention to her multiple imperfections and bring his attentions back to her.

ooOOoo

The following morning, Elizabeth went downstairs to the breakfast parlor and was surprised to see only Mr. Darcy there. "Good morning Mr. Darcy," she greeted him brightly. "Will Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley be joining us for breakfast?" she inquired.

"I do not expect to see them this early. They normally keep town hours, even while in the country," Darcy explained.

When she had selected her breakfast from the sideboard, she sat down and offered Darcy an apple. "This is a small token in hopes that you will forgive my behavior at the assembly the other night. I should not have retaliated against you for your private discussion with Mr. Bingley. I apologize most sincerely. Please forgive me, Mr. Darcy" she implored him.

Darcy considered her apology and said: "I am afraid that will not do," he said to her obvious astonishment. "No, Miss Elizabeth, your penance for your actions must be in the form of a story," he said, hiding his amusement behind a stoic façade.

"A story, Sir?" she inquired, with confusion.

"Yes, I require a story from your past, perhaps involving your own humiliation," he instructed.

"Other than my present humiliation?" she asked.

"Precisely!" He frequently used this amusing tactic with Georgiana and hoped that this time he would be as equally amused.

Resolved to make amends to his satisfaction, she agreed: "Very well, Mr. Darcy, there are so many instances to choose from I hardly know which one to select!" After a moment of reflection, she began: "When I was about nine or ten, my slippers, which had once been Jane's, were terribly worn out and I decided that I must have new slippers. I begged and pleaded with my Mama for months and finally received a darling new pair with a ribbon trim. They were the most perfect slippers I could ever imagine." He leaned back in his chair and took a bite of the apple. "So you accept my offering but still insist on a story?" she asked, incredulously.

"The apple was not yours to offer, Miss Elizabeth," he reminded her.

"It was just a token, Sir," she complained.

"Please continue," he said, as he took another bite of the apple.

She studied him carefully, but his steely resolve did not give him away. "On the way to church the following Sunday, well… the horses had been in the area, and my new slippers and dress were both soiled. I was so offensive that no one would sit next to me. Everyone was holding their noses; even my family! Then the parson had someone come and ask me to leave. I had to wait outside by myself for services to be over. My slippers were ruined and I had to go back to wearing the old, worn out slippers. My dress eventually was cleaned, but I couldn't bear to wear it again; the memory of that horrendous day was so great. My Mama scolded me mercilessly. It was months before I was allowed a new pair of slippers and even then, my Mama would not let me forget how careless I had been with the last pair. It was altogether humiliating! Are you satisfied, Mr. Darcy?" she asked as he squelched a chuckle. "Am I forgiven?" she asked, sincerely hoping that he would be satisfied with the story and they could be friends.

Wishing not to end the delightful repartee, he asked: "Did you learn anything from this experience?"

"Oh yes, I have learned to be" -

"Good morning Mr. Darcy, Miss Eliza," Caroline said as she breezed into the breakfast parlor, interrupting them.

"Good morning, Miss Bingley," Darcy said as he rose. "I must take my leave. I have urgent correspondence to see to. Please excuse me." He bowed and left the room.

Elizabeth noticed his abrupt departure but said nothing. She and Caroline ate their breakfast silently until Bingley arrived with his usual cheerful attitude. He inquired after Jane's health and comfort and was notified that she had slept most of the night but was still feeling poorly. Elizabeth then excused herself and returned to her sister.

Later that day, while Jane slept, Elizabeth joined the party as they sat in the drawing room. She had intended to read a book, but was instead fascinated by the overt attentions paid to Mr. Darcy by Caroline.

"Is Miss Darcy quite grown since I saw her last, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline asked.

"I would say she is the same height as Miss Elizabeth, perhaps even taller," he replied.

"How I do long to see her once more! She is excellent company! So charming and so talented for one of her tender years! Her design for a little table was quite enchanting and her accomplishments on the pianoforte are extraordinary!" she praised effusively, hoping to please him.

"I wonder how young ladies have the patience to become so accomplished at so many pursuits," Bingley observed. "Painting tables, covering screens, knitting purses; I never heard of a young lady spoken of without being informed of her many accomplishments."

"Yes, Charles, the word is applied too liberally. That list of endeavors would hardly be considered as true accomplishments," Darcy agreed. "I hardly know six women who can truly be referred to as accomplished."

"Nor I, to be sure!" Caroline quickly agreed.

Elizabeth was fascinated by this exchange: "You must comprehend a great deal in this idea of an accomplished woman."

"Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it," Darcy replied.

His unfailing devotee jumped to his defense: "Indeed! [A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved,"] (3) Caroline observed as she walked gracefully around the room with her head held high.

"And in addition to all this, she must improve her mind with extensive reading," Darcy observed, looking directly at Elizabeth.

"I doubt then that you know any truly accomplished women, Mr. Darcy," she replied, returning his gaze.

"Are you so severe on your own sex?" he inquired.

"I never saw such a woman! She would truly be a sight to behold!" she exclaimed with delight. Bingley shared her delight with a great laugh; however Caroline and Darcy made no response.

Seeking to disrupt their lively repartee, Caroline addressed their visitor: "Miss Eliza, let us take a turn around the room," she said as she commandeered Elizabeth around the drawing room. "It is refreshing to walk after sitting for so long, is it not?" Elizabeth simply smiled and nodded. "Mr. Darcy, will you not join us?" Caroline invited him.

"If you believe that your figures appear to be to the greatest advantage in walking; I believe that my greatest advantage is to admire you from here," he said, admiring Elizabeth quite openly.

Caroline was not amused by this response and sat down on an ottoman, directly in front of Darcy: "_He is not supposed to admire Eliza's figure," _she fumed silently.

Elizabeth left the room not long after and returned to her sister's chamber. As soon as she had gone, Caroline resorted to her usual tactic of criticizing others to draw attention to herself: "Miss Eliza is one of those ladies who seeks to elevate herself in the eyes of men by undervaluing other ladies. It is a paltry device in my opinion; quite mean spirited," she said with distaste.

"Indeed, sometimes ladies do deploy tactics that are quite cunning and underhanded. I always find these types of maneuvers to be quite despicable," he agreed, knowing that his meaning would be totally lost on her. He made a mental note to write to his sister about this exchange; Georgiana would find this entire conversation delightful. Would she also find Miss Elizabeth Bennet as delightful and engaging as he did?

Since Jane's condition had not much improved that day, Elizabeth dined in her sister's chamber that evening and retired early instead of joining the rest of the party.

(2) Pride & Prejudice: Chapter 10

(3) Pride & Prejudice: Chapter 8


	3. Miserable at Netherfield: Continued

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 3: ****Miserable at Netherfield: Continued**

**[Miss Bingley saw, or suspected enough to be jealous; and her great anxiety for the recovery of her dear friend Jane received some assistance from her desire of getting rid of Elizabeth.] **(4)

The following morning, Elizabeth joined Mr. Darcy in the breakfast parlor. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy," she said brightly as she selected her breakfast from the sideboard. He inquired after the health of her sister and was told that she had a restless night but was now sleeping comfortably.

He was glad to have a few minutes alone with her, knowing that Caroline would barge in on them momentarily. _If only Elizabeth had better circumstances, she would be the perfect – no, better to not pursue that line of thinking, _he realized.

Elizabeth watched him carefully during his reflection and wondered what he was about: "I see your smile but I sense a shadow over you, Mr. Darcy," she observed. _If I could but banish that shadow,_ she thought to herself.

"You are perceptive, Miss Elizabeth," he responded, not revealing the reason for his reflection.

"Could it be perhaps the absence of a certain sister?" she asked. When he only nodded, she said: "I can certainly sympathize with that sentiment. I know if I was separated from my sister Jane I should miss her terribly. She brings the sun wherever she goes."

"_There is not much sun now that she is ill, is there?"_ he thought to himself. "Where there is sun, is there not also shadow?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, but that is the pessimistic view, as I would agree. But Jane would observe that where there is shadow, there is also sun."

"My sister, Georgiana is the same," he observed.

"I hope that you and your sister will be reunited soon," she said.

"I thank you, Miss Elizabeth," he replied. He appreciated her sentiments and thoughtfulness. He did in fact miss his sister during this absence, so this exchange was not entirely untruthful, but he would not reveal that the true cause of his reflection was sitting right next to him.

When he did not continue the conversation, she told him: "You never told me if I was forgiven yesterday."

"Ah yes, we were interrupted," he recalled.

"Am I forgiven then?" she asked.

"Only if you learned a lesson from your humiliation," he stated.

"Oh yes, I always try to walk ahead of the horses," she stated. He laughed with delight. _She is a delightful creature, _he thought."You are indeed forgiven, Miss Elizabeth!"

"I thank you, Sir." After a moment of silence she said: "I hope you were able to complete your urgent correspondence, Mr. Darcy. You seemed quite determined to attend to it immediately during breakfast yesterday," she said with a smile. He blushed and returned her smile but made no response, fearing that his device had been discovered. Yes," she continued, "I can well imagine that you might often have urgent correspondence to attend to while residing at Netherfield," she said with a sly smile. "I might even imagine that you may have additional correspondence to attend to at any moment this very morning. It will be such a great disappointment for our hostess to be deprived of your company."

When he smiled sheepishly but did not respond, she said: "I believe I have found you out, Mr. Darcy. To maintain my silence on the reason for your hasty escape, I require a story," she demanded, sweetly but mischievously.

"Very well, Miss Elizabeth, I am at your mercy," he admitted and then began his story. "I went to a ball where I knew only my own party. As soon as we arrived, the music stopped, the dancing stopped and everyone stared at us. That was awkward enough but then I heard murmurings about my income, my home, and my miserable demeanor. It put me in a foul mood and I made a hasty remark to my friend. When I learned that not only was my remark overheard, it was also being repeated throughout the ballroom. I did my best to make amends, but the damage was done and I was branded as arrogant and conceited."

Elizabeth hunched her shoulders and hung her head in shame, unable to speak, uncertain why he would choose this particular story. He continued: "You may ask, 'did I learn a lesson from this humiliation?' Yes, I did; I hope to avoid balls entirely in the future. I tell you this story, Miss Elizabeth, not to cause you pain, as I have already accepted your apology for the events of that evening, but to give you some insight into my perspective." He added: "My half of Derbyshire is indeed not miserable. Everyone is treated with respect. It is entirely possible that many of the residents may even enjoy living and working there."

Mortified beyond all reason, she said: "Mr. Darcy, you must give me another penance, so I can make it up to you and redeem myself in your eyes," she beseeched him.

He considered this for a moment and said: "Your penance is that you must agree with everything Miss Bingley says for the entire day, and you may not avoid your penance by being otherwise occupied. You may attend to your sister as needed, of course, but otherwise you must be in attendance and ready to please," he said with a smile.

"This is extremely harsh penance, Mr. Darcy, but I humbly accept your terms." They both left the breakfast parlor, having been denied the benefit of the company of their hostess.

Later that day, Mrs. Bennet arrived with the remaining Bennet sisters to check on Jane and found that her condition had not improved. "I am afraid that we must trespass on your kindness a little longer, Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley," she said, thoroughly delighted that Jane would have more time to spend with Mr. Bingley.

"You can be sure that Miss Bennet will receive every possible attention while she remains at Netherfield," Caroline said with stony civility.

"Yes, Mama, the Bingleys have been most welcoming and generous during our stay and Jane could not be in better hands," Elizabeth agreed as she glanced briefly at Darcy. Caroline stayed mostly silent for the remainder of the visit so Elizabeth was unable to agree with her again at the present time. Her mother and sisters left after profusely thanking the Bingleys for their attentions to her daughters.

Later that evening, Darcy was writing a letter to his sister when Caroline remarked: "How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive a letter from you, Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, yes, I must agree, Miss Bingley. I always delight in receiving letters," Elizabeth interjected.

When she received no response from Darcy, Caroline observed: "You write uncommonly fast."

Elizabeth quickly agreed: "Oh, yes Mr. Darcy. I wish I had the ability to write quickly. My writing is quite labored and uncommonly slow."

Still, Darcy declined to satisfy Caroline's attempts to engage him in conversation. He cast a sideways glance at Elizabeth; this was not going at all the way he had originally planned, when he assigned this penance to her.

Ignoring Elizabeth's interference, Caroline observed "How many letters you must have occasion to write, Mr. Darcy! Odious letters of business, I am afraid. How tedious they must be!"

Unable to resist the temptation, Elizabeth jumped into the discussion once more: "Yes, Miss Bingley, I quite agree! One cannot overestimate the tediousness and odiousness of business letters!"

"Yes, well then it is fortunate that it is my duty to write such letters, instead of yours, Miss Bingley," replied Darcy, determined to hide his amusement.

Encouraged by his response, Caroline added: "Please tell your sister that I long to see her again."

Once again, Elizabeth added her agreement: "I have never been fortunate enough to have made the acquaintance of Miss Darcy, but I am convinced that I would like her instantly, if we should ever meet." When Caroline looked at her with scorn, she added: "You have spoken so highly of her grace and accomplishments, Miss Bingley that I feel as though I already know her intimately."

Darcy cast her a warning glance. Undeterred by his silent reproach, she continued: "Mr. Darcy, would you also include my salutations to your delightful sister? I do so hope to meet her someday," she said sweetly.

Caroline was incredulous: "When would you ever have a chance to meet Miss Georgiana Darcy, Miss Eliza? You certainly do not travel in the same circles as the Darcys, I must say."

"Yes, you are quite correct on that score Miss Bingley, I must agree. But, I must also point out that until recently, I never traveled in the same circles as the Bingleys either, and yet here I am today, a guest in your home," she said with a satisfied smile, pleased that her much deserved retaliation against both Caroline and Darcy had been completed so successfully.

Bingley added: "A most welcomed guest, Miss Elizabeth!" Caroline fumed silently.

"I thank you, Sir. You have been such warm and welcoming host and hostess, Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley. I shall never be able to repay you for your kind attentions and generous hospitality to me and my sister. Your care and thoughtfulness during her recuperation will always be remembered with fondness and appreciation. We are forever indebted to you both," Elizabeth added, for extra effect.

"You are most welcome, to be sure, Miss Elizabeth! You and your sister are welcome at Netherfield anytime," Bingley responded and his sister nodded her agreement, hiding her revulsion at the very thought of Eliza coming back to Netherfield once her sister had recovered.

Eager to move on from this conversation, Caroline moved to the piano and began to play. Darcy sat beside Elizabeth as she held her head high and pretended to listen to the performance. "I know what you are thinking, Mr. Darcy," she whispered to him.

"Do you?" he inquired quietly.

"I have not performed my penance adequately, have I?" she stated with a sly smile.

"No, you have not, Miss Elizabeth," he replied, however, that is not what he was thinking.

"_If I am not careful, I could possibly be in danger from this extraordinary country girl._ _Of course, she is entirely unsuitable; she has no connections, no fortune, nor dowry. My family certainly expects me to make a match with a woman of superior circumstances. Certainly, I should be able to find a woman as delightful as Elizabeth in the ton. Someone with her sparkling personality, her bright wit, her sharp intellect, her enchanting – captivating – mesmerizing eyes…. Yes, I will have to be very careful."_

(4) Pride and Prejudice: Chapter 10

(**Author's Note: **As you may have noticed, I have borrowed generously from Austen for this story! :D Thank you for your encouragement!)


	4. Miserable at Netherfield: Part 3

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 4: ****Miserable at Netherfield: Part 3**

**[He wisely resolved to be particularly careful that no sign of admiration should **_**now**_** escape him, nothing that could elevate her with the hope of influencing his felicity; sensible that if such an idea had been suggested, his behaviour during the last day must have material weight in confirming or crushing it.]** (5)

After spending a sleepless night, Darcy decided that he had paid entirely too much attention to Elizabeth. Hoping to avoid any further danger, he then resolved that no evidence of admiration would be allowed; he must not give her any inclination of his regard. Doing so would prove to be quite detrimental. If she were to learn of his regard and formed an expectation, it could be quite devastating. He would not want to mislead her only to crush her spirit, for a match between them was surely not possible.

True to his resolve, he ignored her the entire day, speaking only a few words to her. He declined to be drawn into any conversations at all, giving attention only to his book. Elizabeth was confused by Darcy's turn of countenance; although not completely surprised by it as he often held a stony façade, refusing to reveal his feelings or emotions. She had thought that they were developing a pleasing friendship, but now she doubted he desired her friendship at all.

During the course of the day, Bingley mentioned his desire to hold a ball at Netherfield, but Caroline tried to dissuade him, knowing that most of the planning and work would fall to her. "There are some among us for whom a ball would be considered a punishment, Charles," she complained. However, he was determined to make the invitations as soon as the arrangements could be made.

When it was decided that the party would go for a walk, Elizabeth declined and stayed in the library with her book. Despite her fondness for walking in her beloved Hertfordshire and her desire to tour the grounds of Netherfield, she declined the walk with the rest of the party. _Caroline will be pleased to have the object of her attentions all to herself for one afternoon, _she thought. Seeing his admiration of Elizabeth, Caroline took great pleasure in taunting him with tales of his future marital felicity and overly exuberant mother-in-law, as a means of provoking him. He accepted her teasing with good humor, hoping that his failure to object would put an end to her harassment.

After dinner, Jane was feeling well enough to join the party. Mr. Bingley was overjoyed to see her and took great care to build up the fire so that she would not feel a chill. He sat close to her and they chatted amiably. Elizabeth observed them from the other side of the room and was glad to see Jane so happy and much recovered. Once again, Darcy sat with his book and would not be drawn into conversation.

Failing to gain the interest of either her brother or Darcy, Caroline played a varied selection of music on the pianoforte. Jane then requested that Elizabeth perform a song on the pianoforte. Elizabeth had hoped to keep to herself that evening, to avoid Caroline's scrutiny and Darcy's scorn, but she could hardly refuse her dear sister. She was unable to find any sheet music that was within her range of skill, so she chose a piece that she knew from memory and performed it to the best of her ability. Darcy never looked up from his book, but listened carefully to her performance. She was not as accomplished as Caroline, but her voice was sweet and the performance was pleasing. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine that they were the only two people in the room and that she was playing the song just for him, which pleased him immensely. Caroline rolled her eyes and cringed every time Elizabeth made a false note, but Darcy only noticed her sweetness and loveliness, of course, all the while not once looking directly at her.

When interest in the pianoforte had diminished, Mr. Hurst invited Elizabeth to join the card game. She decided that joining the rest of the party with cards would leave Darcy as the only outsider and this was unquestionably her best plan of action. She resolved to enjoy herself and not let him spoil the evening. Now that Jane was recovering nicely, she was relieved of her nursemaid duties and was able to join the others in their pursuit of enjoyment. _Let Darcy bask in his misery, I will enjoy the evening, _thought she.They played boisterously and Elizabeth laughed heartily when she lost, complimenting the other players on their victories.

The sweet sound of her laugh severely tempted Darcy to break his resolve and gaze at her longingly; however, he was steady to his purpose, thoroughly convinced that he was showing her kindness by preventing her from forming an attachment to him. The sooner she left Netherfield, he decided, the better off he would be.

Elizabeth was no less eager to be away from him. His sudden mood changes were far too confusing; too bewildering and she saw no benefit to remaining under his watchful stare, in her mind, the subject of his constant scorn. _Why had he been so friendly and engaging while we were alone and so aloof while we were in the company of Caroline? Was it perhaps because Caroline represents the type of woman that he finds suitable?_ This line of thought led her to believe that he either preferred Caroline's company or was afraid of Caroline; either way she had no interest in discovering the reason and preferred to return to her simple life of early morning walks, morning calls to friends, neighbors and tenants, afternoons with Jane and her books, and evenings with her family.

Finally, on Sunday, Jane insisted that she was adequately recovered and ready to go home. Mr. Bingley was quite vexed to hear that she wanted to go and tried in vain to convince her to stay a few more days. However, feeling that she had imposed on the Bingley's hospitality for far too long, she was determined to go. It was agreed that they would attend church together that morning and then after services, ride back to Longbourn with the Bennet family. Elizabeth anticipated finally being free of Caroline's constant scrutiny and Darcy's confusing signals. Darcy was certain that her absence would now lessen the danger that he felt and he could enjoy the quiet beauty of the countryside without her constant presence.

When the Netherfield party arrived home without the Bennet sisters, Caroline tried to take advantage of her newfound freedom by attempting to engage Darcy in conversation, but he was even more sullen than before. However, he refused to acknowledge to himself that his misery had anything to do with the loss of Elizabeth's company.

(5) Pride and Prejudice: Chapter 12

(**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews and favors!)


	5. Letters from Netherfield

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 5: ****Letters from Netherfield**

Tuesday, 12 November, 1811

Dearest Georgie,

We arrived at Netherfield Park today and, of course, Mr. Bingley is quite proud to be the master of the house. If he enjoys the country, he may decide to buy the estate, but I am hopeful that he will eventually settle closer to Pemberley.

We are invited to attend a local country ball this evening. As you know, balls are not my favorite pastime, but Mr. Bingley is eagerly anticipating making the acquaintance of his new neighbors, so I must oblige him as my host.

The weather has turned and it is getting colder, please stay warm! I shall continue writing every day, as I promised.

Love, etc.

Will

* * *

Wednesday, 13 November, 1811

Dearest Georgie,

We all slept late this morning after the ball. Last night we met many of the neighbors and they were all friendly and obliging. You will be pleased to know that I danced with a local girl, even though you know I detest dancing, and I must confess that I managed to enjoy the evening. At the start of the evening, I overheard the girl insult my cross demeanor; I of course insulted her in return. You would have been most displeased with me, but I managed to make it up to her by dancing with her and hopefully all is forgiven. I doubt that we shall ever meet again, but I did have a pleasant evening.

The afternoon was spent exploring the estate. Netherfield must have had a splendid garden at one time; however, it has fallen into neglect and is quite sad. I am exceedingly proud of the gardens at Pemberley and am looking forward to seeing them in full bloom once again next spring.

Mr. Bingley and I plan to dine with the officers later this evening, which shall leave Miss Bingley and the Hursts to entertain themselves.

I hope you are staying well.

Love, etc.

Will

* * *

Thursday, 14 November, 1811

Dearest Georgie,

It rained most of the day and night yesterday; Mr. Bingley and I were nearly soaked when we went out last night. We dined with the officers and had a pleasant evening. When we arrived back at the estate we discovered that Miss Bingley had invited one of the local girls to come for dinner; but you will never believe how she arrived: on horseback! Of course, she was thoroughly drenched when she arrived and she had to stay the night since the rain did not relent. The poor girl caught a miserable cold and we had to send for the apothecary to tend to her.

This morning the girl's sister arrived to visit her and you will never guess who she was! The girl I danced with at the ball; the one who insulted me and I insulted in return. (Yes, I did apologize to her…) Her name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet and she walked the entire distance from her home; three miles! I think she is most extraordinary but of course, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst could only find fault with her. I hope she is prepared for their scrutiny!

I miss you!

Love, etc.

Will

* * *

Friday, 15 November, 1811

Dearest Georgie,

Miss Elizabeth Bennet was convinced to stay at Netherfield to attend to her elder sister while she is recovering from her illness. When she is not needed upstairs, she visits with the rest of us and I must tell you, she is quite delightful company. She apologized most sincerely for insulting me at the ball and I had no choice but to forgive her. Of course, I first compelled her tell me a story before I would agree to her forgiveness. She told a delightful story about ruining a new pair of slippers when she was a child (she stepped in horse droppings!) I think you would like Miss Elizabeth immensely if you were to ever meet her. She has kept Miss Bingley on her toes, to be sure! Miss B constantly criticizes her while she is out of the room and then accuses her of criticizing other women to make herself more attractive to men! I wish you could have been here to witness the exchange for yourself. But Miss Elizabeth is quite intelligent, has a sharp wit and will not be bested by Miss B!

Later I challenged her to agree with everything that Miss B said during the course of the day; a difficult challenge, to say the least! She started out agreeing with everything and before I knew it, Miss Elizabeth had turned it all around and dragged me into their conversation, all the while using the sweetest demeanor and slaying Miss B with kindness. She is altogether charming! You would also admire her sister, Miss Jane Bennet; who has an angelic personality, very similar to yours. Miss Bennet is recovering well and Netherfield will not be the same when the two sisters go back home.

Stay well, my darling sister.

Love, etc.

Will

* * *

Saturday, 16 November, 1811

Dear Georgiana,

Today we took a long walk and toured the grounds of Netherfield. I have been neglecting my reading and was determined to get through an entire book without interruptions. The library here at Netherfield is not of the same caliber as ours in Pemberley; however I was able to complete my goal and finished the book a few minutes ago.

It is late so I will sign off and write again tomorrow.

Yours, etc.

William

* * *

Sunday, 17 November, 1811

Dear Georgiana,

I hope you are attending diligently to your studies. One does not become accomplished without constant study. Also, please ensure that you make sufficient time to practice the pianoforte. I am looking forward to hearing you play the music we selected together.

Yours, etc.

Your Brother, William


	6. Miserable at the Netherfield Ball

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 6: ****Miserable at the Netherfield Ball**

**["I do not get on at all. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."] **(6)

Prior to the ball, Darcy dressed carefully in anticipation of seeing Elizabeth that evening; he wanted to look his best. He had not forgotten his resolve to avoid the dangers that she presented, but did not think that seeing her again in a formal setting such as a ball would dampen his resolve; he saw no danger in taking the extra effort with his appearance or his anticipation of seeing her.

He saw her arrive at the ball and was mesmerized by her beauty; her hair, her figure, her smile, her eyes all pleased him. Her hair was adorned with tiny braids and pearls forming a perfect frame for her face. Her dress flattered her figure and he had never before seen her look so beautiful. He followed her from a safe distance, as she moved from room to room. _Was she looking for someone?_ He overheard her mother prattle on about an advantageous match for Jane. _Could she not control her incessant blathering for a few hours?_ He observed the Bennet sisters' atrocious behavior; running from room to room, flirting with soldiers and over-imbibing in punch. _Why do the parents not check their daughters' behavior and instead allow them to run wild? Of course, they are not capable of checking their own behavior, so one should not expect them to control their offspring._ He watched Elizabeth as she danced with her cousin, the parson, and was enchanted by her pleasing demeanor, even when her partner made a few wrong steps, one of them on her toes. _Was she wearing new slippers for this evening's event? _He needed to talk to her, to be close to her, to touch her. _One dance would do no harm, would it?_ He approached her and requested a dance.

She was startled by his request but accepted politely. _He looks so handsome this evening, but I wish he would smile, _she thought to herself. As they danced, she told him: "I am glad to see you here this evening, Mr. Darcy. I am quite pleased that you have broken your resolve to avoid attendance at future balls," she told him sweetly, in reference to their previous discussion.

"I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours, Miss Elizabeth!" he responded with a smile.

He was unaccustomed to conversing while dancing, simply because he had never met a woman that he wanted to converse with; but he was eager to talk to Elizabeth. "I see you have managed to avoid the horses this evening, Miss Elizabeth," he observed with a smile.

Glad to see his smile, she replied: "Yes, Sir, I would not enjoy waiting outside for the ball to be over while everyone else danced the night away."

It had been far too long since he had been able to talk with her this way, he thought. He became suddenly silent as he remembered that the last time he had seen her was in Meryton when she was with George Wickham, the bane of his existence. "Do you and your sisters often walk to Meryton?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a great opportunity to meet new people; in fact, we had just formed a new acquaintance when you encountered us," she replied, referring to Wickham.

"Yes, it seems that Mr. Wickham is able to make alliances quite easily. Whether he is capable of retaining those alliances is less certain," he said with disdain. He suddenly found himself arguing with her about Wickham. _How could she defend that unscrupulous blackguard? Did she not know what a scoundrel he is? She questions my judgment when she should be questioning his! _When the dance was over, she left him with fury burning in her eyes._ He can have her then; it is of no consequence to me, _he thought to himself after she had gone.

Later Darcy regretted thinking ill of Elizabeth. _Of course she would not know how unscrupulous and deceitful Wickham was. He had obviously charmed her the same way he charmed my sister._ He knew Wickham would never marry Elizabeth; she had no fortune and no dowry. _"Why should I concern myself with Elizabeth's future?" _he wondered. He then realized that he was in grave danger. Try as he might, he could not force Elizabeth from his mind; his thoughts were completely consumed with her. Even while angry, she was enchanting; her eyes sparkled like fire; the touch of her hand, the nearness of her while they danced, her attitude, so unlike any woman of his acquaintance. He found that while had had previously avoided the women of the ton, he felt himself being drawn into the fire in Elizabeth's eyes, like a moth to a flame. He wondered what lies Wickham had told her about him. _Does she believe him?_ _Does she admire him? Does she prefer him to me?_ This possibility angered him. _I wish I had never met Elizabeth Bennet!_

After her dance with Darcy, Elizabeth left the dance floor and went out a side exit. She was confused, angry and disappointed as she stood outside, alone on the veranda_. Here I am, outside, waiting for the evening to end, while everyone else dances the night away, _she lamented. She fought against the tears that were threatening to escape. The expectations she had coming to the ball had all been dashed; her handsome new acquaintance, Mr. Wickham did not attend, she had to endure a painful dance with her insufferable cousin, Darcy was more scornful than ever, and her family's behavior had been atrociously embarrassing_. This could possibly be the worst night of my life!_ _I wish I had never met Mr. Darcy!_ Adding to her misery was the near certainty that her ridiculous cousin was about to propose to her. She knew that she would have to reject him, which would certainly displease her Mama; marrying him would keep the estate in the family but she was determined to marry for love, despite her Mama's disappointment.

Darcy then danced with Caroline and made sure to give her the proper respect as the hostess of the ball, without encouraging her affections; an exhausting effort, to be sure. Caroline had watched him dance with Elizabeth and was certain that she had something to do with his dour disposition. _That country chit is usurping my plans to be the future Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. I must devise a plan to escape the country and get my brother and Mr. Darcy back to town as soon as possible, _she thought to herself.

After all the guests had left Netherfield, Darcy approached Bingley about his obvious attraction to Jane: "Your attraction may be greater than hers," he cautioned.

"No Darcy, I am confident that Miss Bennet returns my affections," he said, defending Jane.

"How can you be certain, Charles? Her countenance is pleasing no matter whose company she is in. I have never seen her without her pleasing demeanor, except when she was ill, and even then she managed to appear content." While Bingley considered this, he continued: "I should not want to see you hurt, Charles. And Mrs. Bennet has made it perfectly clear tonight that an advantageous match was imminent, even before you have declared yourself! The schemes of a matchmaking mother must never be underestimated!" he warned.

Bingley then came to Mrs. Bennet's defense: "You are aware of their circumstances, are you not? The estate is entailed away to the male line. When Mr. Bennet passes, the house will go to his cousin and they will be destitute! Of course she has to make plans for her daughters' futures!" he explained.

Darcy was surprised by this revelation: "No, I was unaware of that unfortunate aspect of their circumstances." He decided to let this issue drop and bring up another issue that had been plaguing him: "Charles, there is also the matter of your sister and her obvious maneuvers toward me. Unfortunately, I am unable to fulfill her expectations. I think it would be best if I departed Netherfield in the morning."

Despite his reluctance to agree with Darcy about the sincerity of Jane's attachment, Charles knew perfectly well that Darcy would never make an offer to his offensive sister. His sister, on the other hand, had already addressed him, expressing her desire to leave the country and return to town immediately. Sensing that he had no other choice, Bingley reluctantly agreed to close up Netherfield and return to Town in the morning. Darcy thanked his loyal friend for his gracious hospitality and promised to return the favor in the near future. _At last! I will escape this torment and be reunited with Georgiana, the only woman in my life who thoroughly understands me,_ thought he, as he breathed a sigh of relief.

(6) Pride and Prejudice: Chapter 18

(**Author's Note:** Next up – Miserable in London!)


	7. Miserable in London

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 7: ****Miserable in London**

**[The whole party have left Netherfield by this time, and are on their way to town – and without any intention of coming back again.] (Chapter 21)**

The Bingley carriage was on the road to London after abruptly leaving Netherfield. There was no joy among the party, except for Caroline. "What a relief to be out of that godforsaken little town, is it not, Mr. Darcy?" When he did not reply, she said: "Country people are such savages, not like the people in Town at all. Ha! Do you recall when Miss Eliza arrived at Netherfield coated with mud and her hair in wild disarray? I had never seen such an unkempt appearance in my life! And of course, there is her mother and her incessant, irritating gossip. And her younger sisters! Never have I seen such inappropriate behavior!" When both Bingley and Darcy declined to respond, she continued: "Well, some may refer to Miss Eliza's eyes as intriguing, but of course, I never saw anything to recommend her."

Darcy was disgusted with her offensive demeanor but said nothing. Bingley reproached her: "Caroline, stop your blathering this instant!" They rode the rest of the way to London in silence.

The carriage first stopped to drop off the Hursts at their townhouse, then made its way to Darcy House. When they arrived, Darcy exited the carriage and while the carriage was being unloaded, thanked both his hosts for their generous hospitality and then was gone. Caroline was startled at his abrupt departure: "Why did Mr. Darcy leave in such a hurry? He must be anxious to see his sister, of course." She determined that this could be the only reasonable explanation.

Once the Bingleys had arrived at their own townhouse, Charles asked his sister: "Tell me the truth, Caroline. Why did you insist on quitting Netherfield?"

"It was of the utmost urgency that I remove you from Hertfordshire as quickly as possible, Charles! You certainly must acknowledge that the Bennets are not suitable company. Once you have had a few days to reflect on this, you will see that I am correct, Charles," she replied, doing her best to reason with him.

"Yes, Caroline, and while I am doing that, you may also reflect on your attachment to Mr. Darcy. I am sure that you are satisfied with your decision to separate me from Miss Bennet, but you have also succeeded in separating yourself from Mr. Darcy. I hope you enjoyed his company these past few weeks, as you will not be seeing him again anytime in the near future, if ever."

"What do you mean, Charles? Of course we will be seeing him again. We are great friends, all of us," she said with alarm.

"I shall see him, no doubt, but you shall not. You see, you and I are in the same exact position. I have been separated from the object of my affections, through no decision of my own, and now you have also been separated from the object of yours. I hope that the same logic you used to separate me from Miss Bennet will console you during your separation from Mr. Darcy," he told her.

"How can you say such a thing, Charles?" she said angrily.

"I am merely stating the facts, Caroline; you will not receive an offer from him. He finds your quick temper and insulting manner to be quite offensive. Did you not notice how offended he was when you insulted Miss Elizabeth?"

"But I can improve my temper," she insisted.

"I suggest you transfer your efforts elsewhere. The holidays are about to begin and there will be plentiful choices in Town."

"But I shall invite him to dinner," she said.

"No, that is not appropriate, as you well know," he reminded her.

"Then you shall invite him," she suggested.

"I may but I doubt he will accept."

"Then I shall invite Georgiana," she said, desperate now to find a solution to this unexpected problem.

"Do whatever you prefer. I have no interest in your social life at this point."

"But, of course, you must escort me to social events, Charles," she insisted.

"I will ask the Hursts to escort you. I have no interest in doing so," he told her as he turned and went to the solitude of his study. He realized far too late that he had overindulged his sister by failing to check her rude behavior. His father would have never allowed her to control his life this way and now he was separated, perhaps forever, from the most angelic woman he had ever known.

_ooOOoo_

When he was finally home, Darcy felt relieved to finally be out of Caroline's clutches. Her schemes had been both apparent and tedious. She had been easy enough to avoid, but now that he was home, she would be forgotten. He also wanted to forget another young lady, but that would take considerably more effort. He had not told his sister of his imminent arrival and she was happily surprised to see him. She greeted him with great jubilation, but she noticed that there was a shadow hanging over him. "William, why did you not tell me that you were coming to Town? I would have arranged a special welcome home dinner!" Georgiana told him.

Unwilling to burden his sister with his troubles, he attempted a diversion: "Am I not permitted to surprise my dearest sister?" he said with a sad smile.

His sister was accustomed to his confusing signals and knew that something was amiss, but also knew that he would not be forthcoming with the details without some encouragement. She ordered a light supper for him and sat with him in the dining room while he dined. She asked him about his ride home and the only information he was willing to offer was the weather and road conditions, which were both favorable. _"That confirms my suspicions!"_ she silently concluded. _"Something is unquestionably wrong, but how shall I persuade him to divulge the problem?"_ she wondered.

She thought back over his recent letters and how he had abruptly discontinued all references to Miss Elizabeth. He seemed genuinely pleased to have made her acquaintance at first, but then nothing more was revealed about her. A recent letter mentioned an upcoming ball to be held at Netherfield; she wondered if his reserved demeanor had something to do with the ball.

"Did you attend the ball at Netherfield, Will?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did attend, as did everyone in the area. It was a resounding success! Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley are both quite proud of the outcome," he told her, hoping she would be satisfied with this response.

"Then Miss Elizabeth was there, as well?" she inquired.

He was startled at the mention of her name: "Why would you ask about Miss Elizabeth?"

"You spoke so highly of her in your letters, I was sure that you had formed a great friendship with her," she explained. When he did not respond, she added: "You did see her there, did you not?"

"Yes, Georgie, I saw her there. Please do not ask me to describe the ladies fashions or their hair styles; you know I am inadequate in that topic," he told her.

Undeterred by this diversion, she pressed on: "Did you dance with Miss Elizabeth?" she asked him.

"Why are you so preoccupied with Miss Elizabeth?" he questioned, showing his irritation.

"Why are you not, Will? I feel as though I already know her through your letters; she is lovely. She is unassuming and refreshing and she would never frighten me the way Miss Bingley does," Georgie told him.

"Do not worry about Miss Bingley. We will not be entertaining her again anytime in the near future, or Miss Elizabeth, for that matter," he stated.

"Will, what has happened? Will you not tell me?" He rose from the table and paced the dining room. He wanted to tell her, but he could not find a suitable explanation for the events that had recently taken place.

She went to him and placed her hand on his sleeve. "What is it, Will? Please tell me," she implored him

"I found myself in danger. I had to escape," he admitted.

"Escape from Miss Elizabeth? Why should you need to escape? I thought you liked her," she wondered aloud.

"I do like her, hence the problem. Her social standing is far beneath ours. She has no connections, no fortune, little dowry..."

"But you have an abundance of connections and have no need for her dowry, do you?" she interrupted.

"No, of course not," he stated.

"Well, then…"

"I must defer to family expectations… It is complicated," he said, hesitantly.

"I hope it is not this complicated when I look for a husband!" she told him.

"As do I," he agreed.

_ooOOoo_

Later that evening, when he had retired to his chamber, he recalled the conversation he had with Bingley. He had been unaware of the entailment on the Bennet's estate; unfortunately that made her circumstances even more unsuitable. Admittedly, he admired her more than he had previously realized. But his obligations to his family took precedence over his desires and he must put them aside for Georgie's sake. Her ability to find an appropriate match would depend on the decision he made for his own match. _After a few days, she will be forgotten and normal life will resume. I shall concentrate on estate business and prepare for our return to Pemberley for the holidays. I wonder what she is doing right now. Has she seen Wickham again?_ His blood boiled to think of the pain Wickham had caused his family. He recalled his surprise visit to Georgie at Ramsgate this summer. He had unknowingly interrupted their plans to elope to Gretna Green. _Heaven only knows what would have happened had I not arrived. The thought of his hands on my sister…Hopefully no one outside the immediate family will ever know about this unfortunate event and her reputation will be secure._

* * *

_He was dancing with Elizabeth. She was beautiful; wearing her white dress trimmed with white lace. Her hair was adorned with tiny pearls. She was smiling radiantly at him. Her sparkling eyes were fixed on his. Her laughter sounded like music to his ears. Her subtle scent of lavender filled the air. He was spell bound by her enchanting demeanor. Being this close to her was intoxicating. He felt as though he was floating as they danced together. Suddenly Wickham cut in and danced away with her. She was alarmed and looked back at him with worry in her eyes. Wickham lead her further and further away. He wanted to go to her rescue but his feet were firmly planted to the floor; he was immobilized. She was so far away, now frightened, struggling to fight him off. She cried out to him: __**"Help me, William!" **__He reached for her but he could no longer see her. He called out to her: __**"Elizabeth!"**_

* * *

He was suddenly awakened by the sound of his own voice calling her name. He sat up in bed and raked his fingers through his hair, startled by the intensity of his emotions. _Perhaps this will take longer than a few days,_ he predicted, quite correctly.

* * *

Saturday, 30 November, 1811

Dear Richard,

I hope you are in good health and are staying safe.

As you may know, Will is back from Hertfordshire. While he was there, he made the acquaintance of a local girl, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It appears that he has formed an attachment to her but has refused to declare himself in deference to "family expectations". I am his family – as are you, my dearest cousin – and I have no objections to his attachment to a "delightful", "extraordinary", "intelligent", "charming", "sweet" and "witty" girl with no fortune. Will admitted himself that we have no need of her fortune or dowry, but still insists that her circumstances are unsuitable.

Now that he is home, he is sullen, temperamental, morose and otherwise miserable.

I realize that I am making a nearly impossible request, but if you agree that he is making a monumental error, please try to reason with him when you come to Pemberley for the holidays.

Of course, I have never met Miss Elizabeth, but I am certain that she would make a most excellent sister!

Love, etc.

G

* * *

Saturday, 30 November, 1811

Dear Richard,

Georgie and I are currently in Town and will be leaving for Pemberley in a fortnight, expecting to arrive in mid-December. Of course you are welcome to spend the holidays with us, if you are available.

Georgie and I both look forward to seeing you.

Yours, etc.

Will

* * *

Tuesday, 27 November, 1811

Dearest Georgiana,

I hope you are well and enjoying your studies while you are in Town.

I am looking forward to seeing you and William during the holidays. Please plan to come for dinner on 15 December. We shall expect to hear your latest accomplishments on the pianoforte.

Love, etc.

Aunt Eleanor

(**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and encouragement! I appreciate your lovely comments!)


	8. Miserable in London: Part 2

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 8: ****Miserable in London: Part 2**

Darcy was preparing to leave the townhouse for an appointment with his solicitor when he encountered Caroline and Louisa, who had come to call on Georgiana. "Oh Mr. Darcy, what an unexpected pleasure to see you!" exclaimed Caroline. "Are you enjoying your time in Town?" she inquired.

"Good morning, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst. Yes, I am pleased to be reunited with my sister," he said, smiling at Georgie. He had hoped to avoid this encounter and was annoyed to have his sister exposed to the haughty demeanor of these two women.

"Oh yes, I was just telling Miss Darcy of the uncivilized society we were forced to endure while visiting the country. Such backwards people! And such outdated fashions! It is such a relief to be back in cultured society," Caroline boasted.

Darcy could tolerate her rude behavior no longer. "Miss Bingley, may I speak to you privately?" he asked, with stony civility.

She jumped to her feet in jubilant expectation of what was about to come: "_Finally, my persistence has won out and he is about to make all my efforts worthwhile. That horrible stay in the country may not have been so bad, after all!" _thought she. She followed him into the study; he closed the door, went behind his desk and gestured to a chair in front of the desk for her to sit down. She sat facing him and thought it quite odd that he would use this method to make his address, but waited patiently for him to begin.

"Miss Bingley, we have been acquaintances for several years, have we not?" he asked her.

'Yes, Mr. Darcy. It has been several years, indeed," she said with a demure smile, lowering her lashes.

"And may I have your permission to speak frankly with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes Mr. Darcy, please do," she insisted, her heart fluttering with excitement.

"While I was a guest at Netherfield, I was compelled by common courtesy to tolerate your outbursts. However, in my own home such outbursts are intolerable. I feel compelled to tell you that I find your behavior most unbecoming. The residents of Hertfordshire are undeserving of your scorn. As a gentleman of fortunate circumstances, I find that insulting those who are below one's station to be quite vulgar. I would never allow such behavior from my sister and will not permit your influence on her tender sensibilities," he said, carefully holding his temper in check.

She was stunned at his rebuke: "I can assure you, Mr. Darcy, no harm was meant."

He continued: "As my sister's guardian, I feel compelled to prevent any further negative influence on her. Georgiana and I will be leaving for Pemberley as soon as my estate business in Town is completed. Regretfully, we will not be issuing or accepting any social invitations during our brief stay in London." He rose, moved to the door and opened it. "I wish you and your family a joyous holiday season," he said coldly as he walked to the hallway and called for a servant. "Miss Bingley is ready to leave. Please notify her driver," he instructed the servant. Caroline went to the parlor, collected her sister and left the house.

Darcy went to the parlor to find Georgia pacing nervously: "Please tell me that you are not engaged to Miss Bingley!" she said, close to tears.

"I am not and I must inform you that we will not be entertaining Miss Bingley for the holidays; I am quite finished with her rude behavior and offensive critiques. Truth be told, the residents of Hertfordshire are indeed quite civilized." Observing her shock, he asked: "Are you pleased?" smiling broadly.

She ran into his arms and he swung her around. "Oh yes, Will, pleased and relieved!" she said, squealing with delight.

_ooOOoo_

Caroline was furious as the Bingley carriage made its way through the streets of London. "What has happened, Caroline? Did he make you an offer?" Louisa asked.

"He finds my behavior intolerable! He believes I am a negative influence on his sister! That timid little mouse; afraid of her own shadow; someone should have some sort of influence over her!" she sneered.

"Caroline, I do not believe he ever gave you any reason to expect an offer from him," Louisa told her.

"All my efforts for the past two years were for nothing! All the indignities I suffered while staying in that god-forsaken country house! Now what am I to do?" she wondered.

"Do not be overly dramatic, Caroline. You were not injured," Louisa said, trying to calm her sister. "He never declared himself."

"He wished me a joyous holiday! Can you imagine that? We always spend the holidays at Pemberley! Now how shall we spend our holidays?" she asked anxiously.

"In my opinion, you are better off without him; he is cold, distant, and aloof. You have much better prospects in Town," Louisa said in her sister's defense.

Caroline's anger steamed as she stomped her feet and clenched her fists. "Two years wasted! The indignities I have suffered! He actually defended those country simpletons; so déclassé!"

"There is always Lord Everly," suggested Louisa.

"Lord Everly is on the north side of forty!"

"What about Sir Thompson? He is a recent widower," suggested Louisa.

"Yes, and has two disgusting children; I never saw such drooling, slobbering and sneezing!"

"Mr. Smythe-Jones is quite eligible," suggested Louisa.

"He is in trade, Louisa! I must have a landed gentleman!" she insisted.

"We are also from trade, Caroline," her sister reminded her. When Caroline only huffed in response, Louisa said: "Let us call on Lady Montgomery and let her know we are back in Town. Then the invitations will surely start flowing in," she said, running out of suggestions.

"If I never go back to the country again it shall suit me perfectly!" Caroline said with an angry pout.

"If you wish to marry a landed gentleman, Caroline, perhaps you should learn to love the country."

(**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this Caroline smack-down! Thanks for reading!)


	9. Miserable in Derbyshire

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

C**hapter 9: ****Miserable in Derbyshire**

**["They may wish many things besides his happiness; they may wish his increase of wealth and consequence; they may wish him to marry a girl who has all the importance of money, great connections, and pride."]** (Chapter 24)

In Derbyshire, Darcy and Georgiana were visiting their Uncle Alexander and Aunt Eleanor Fitzwilliam; their son Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was also in attendance. Darcy enjoyed being with his closest relations and was relieved to see his sister so much at ease in their company. They enjoyed a lively conversation during dinner and Georgie promised to display her accomplishments on the pianoforte later that evening. During the separation of the sexes, Uncle Alexander addressed Darcy: "Guernsey, what is this I hear about you and a girl from Hertfordshire?"

"Uncle Alex, I wish you would not call me that." He glared at his cousin who was reclining in his chair looking quite comfortable and grinning broadly. "I shall repay you, Cousin, for this conspiracy!" Darcy told him.

"Do you still admire her? Will you make her an offer?" Uncle Alex asked.

"I will not. Her circumstances are unsuitable. I must take the family's expectations into consideration and also that of Georgiana's future match. She will be unable to make a suitable match if I marry beneath my station," he stated dutifully.

"Nonsense! Tell me about her; is she beautiful?" his uncle probed, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, sir, but…" Darcy began.

"Is she intelligent?" Uncle Alex interrupted, once more knowing the response in advance.

"Yes, sir, but…" Darcy tried to respond.

"Is she constantly in your thoughts and dreams?" he interrupted again.

Darcy sighed and nodded: "Yes, sir," he responded, unable to maintain his stoic resolve with Richard grinning at him.

"Guernsey, I realize that you have been taught to select a woman with outstanding circumstances but you are financially secure; you have no need to adhere to such strict rules of society. Your aunt and I wish only for your felicity in marriage," he reassured his dutiful nephew.

Richard cleared his throat and coughed to bring attention to himself: "And your cousin wishes the same for you!" he happily interjected.

"We are your only family, of course, with the exception of Catherine, and she will disapprove of any choice you make, other than her own daughter. Make the choice that will make you the happiest," Uncle Alex told Darcy.

"I thank you, Uncle Alex. I was deeply concerned about my family's expectation and I appreciate your advice," he said, relieved that one obstacle had been overcome.

"When will you bring her around to meet us?" Uncle Alex asked with a grin, slapping him on the back.

Later that evening, he thought, "Georgiana must have learned a few maneuvers from Caroline; my sister is quite the little manipulator herself."

* * *

_He was in a cemetery late in the morning and beheld a young woman dressed in a black dress and bonnet. She was crying softly: "Oh Papa, why did you have to leave us?" she asked through her sobs. She looked up and he saw her unmistakable eyes. "Elizabeth!" He was startled to see her and realized that her father had just been buried. "I offer my most sincere condolences on the loss of your beloved father," he told her, remembering the grief he suffered when his own father passed. "I thank you, William. He will be sorely missed," she told him with great sadness. "I am sorry but I must go; my new employer expects me," she told him. "Your employer?" he asked. "Yes, Mr. Collins has taken possession of Longbourn and we are to enter domestic service," she told him with her eyes cast down. "Domestic service!" he exclaimed, in disbelief. "Yes, my mother will be a ladies companion and my sisters and I are to be ladies maids." He was shocked and horrified at the very idea of his lovely Elizabeth suffering the degradations of domestic service. "William, I must offer my most sincere apologies. I must have offended you most grievously for you to withdraw your friendship so abruptly," she said contritely. "No, Elizabeth, it is I who must apologize…." __**"LIZZY! Where are you?"**__ her mother called from the distance. "I must go, William. I am relieved that there are no ill feelings between us…." __**"LIZZY!"**__ Then she was gone. _

* * *

When Darcy awoke, he was dismayed at his own thoughtlessness. Until this moment, he never even considered that the woman he loved could be evicted from her own home. Upon Mr. Bennet's passing, that insidious parson would certainly take possession of Longbourn and think nothing of displacing the surviving Bennets to suit his own purposes.

_ooOOoo_

Christmas came to Pemberley and Darcy did his utmost to ensure that his sister, his household and his tenants enjoyed the holiday season. He invited his aunt, uncle and cousin to spend Christmas day with them and they enjoyed their celebration; exchanging gifts, eating a hearty meal and singing carols while Georgiana played the pianoforte.

The following day, Boxing Day, was anticipated with great excitement by the household staff and the tenants. On Christmas night, before the servants left or retired for the evening, they all received heartfelt thanks for good service throughout the year along with their boxes; they all had the day off the next day, according to tradition. On Boxing Day, the Darcys visited each tenant family with arms full of boxes containing baked goods, toys and sweets for the children, bonuses for the adults along with their thanks and good wishes for a prosperous new year. Will and Georgie arrived home to an empty house later that day, but were filled with cheer after spending the day in the company of such upstanding, amiable people.

New Year's Eve was celebrated quietly. At the stroke of midnight, Will and Georgie each wished each other blessings for the New Year. Georgie wished for a particular new sister; Will wished to be reunited with a particular young lady.

* * *

15 February, 1812

Dear Richard,

Our annual pilgrimage to Rosings is scheduled for next month. If you are able to attend, please meet me at the roadside inn in Amherst on 20 March.

I am looking forward to seeing you.

Yours, etc.

Will


	10. Miserable in London: Part 3

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 10: ****Miserable in London: Part 3**

**["…I confess myself to have been entirely deceived by Miss Bingley's regard for me."] **(Chapter 26)

Charles was in his study when a footman delivered a letter that had already been opened. "What do you know of this letter?" he asked the footman.

"Only that it was delivered last week by Mr. Darcy's driver. Miss Bingley was most insistent that she would personally deliver the letter into your hands. I just now discovered it again in its present condition, on the table in the foyer. I apologize most strenuously for not delivering it to you sooner, Sir" the footman said humbly.

Certain that Caroline had intercepted the letter from Darcy, he told the footman: "I am quite certain that there was nothing you could have done to prevent this outcome. Thank you for your prompt attention to the letter." When the footman was gone, he read it.

7 December, 1811

Dear Charles,

I will only be in Town for a few more days and then Georgiana and I will travel to Pemberley for the holidays. I must speak with you on a matter of utmost urgency. If you are available, please come to the Lexington Club tomorrow afternoon, 8 December. I have reserved a table where we may speak privately.

Yours, etc.

FD

* * *

"What was the urgent matter that Darcy wanted to discuss?" Charles wondered as he quickly wrote his response.

15 December, 1811

Darcy,

Please accept my most heartfelt apologizes for not meeting you last week as you requested but it seems that your letter was deviously intercepted and I have only just received it this morning. It would seem that the post is not our best means of communication; our discussion will have to wait until we meet again, either in London or in Derbyshire.

I hope that you and Miss Darcy continue to enjoy good health and I wish you the greatest joy during the holiday season.

Yours, etc.

Charles

* * *

Charles sealed the letter and placed it with the other letters to go out with the post. Unfortunately, Charles was quite correct in his assessment of the reliability of the post; this letter was similarly intercepted and never made it further than the fireplace in the sitting parlor.

ooOOoo

25 January, 1812

Dearest Lizzy,

I hope you are well. I am sorry we are not together as I miss you terribly. My Aunt is a wonderful companion, but I miss my loyal confidant.

I must confess to you that you were entirely correct about Miss Bingley. I called on her soon after arriving in Town and she was barely civil. She did not return the call until three weeks later and made it clear that she has no desire to call on me again or to receive me at her home.

She informed me that Mr. Bingley is soon to be engaged to Miss Darcy. I am uncertain if this is true or if she is merely trying to prevent me from seeing Mr. Bingley again in the future; but I am certain that she is unsuitable company. I wish that I had your discerning eye and was able to detect a person's true nature. You are by far a much better judge of character than I. I am still hoping to encounter Mr. Bingley during my visit. I will be attending the theater, the opera and the ballet in the next few weeks and it is my fervent hope that he will also be in attendance at one of the performances.

I am looking forward to your next letter.

Love, etc.

Jane


	11. Miserable at Rosings

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 11: ****Miserable at Rosings**

**[Elizabeth had heard soon after her arrival that Mr. Darcy was expected there in the course of a few weeks, and though there were not many of her acquaintances whom she did not prefer, his coming would furnish one comparatively new to look at in their Rosings parties, and she might be amused in seeing how hopeless Miss Bingley's designs on him were, by his behaviour to his cousin, for whom he was evidently destined by Lady Catherine, who talked of his coming with the greatest satisfaction, spoke of him in terms of the highest admiration and seemed almost angry to find that he had already been frequently seen by Miss Lucas and herself.]** (Chapter 30)

Darcy and Richard left the roadside inn early in the morning. They had already covered half the distance and planned to reach Rosings by that afternoon. Both men had been notified by their Aunt Catherine that they were expected at Rosings today and that a young Miss Bennet of Hertfordshire, who was currently visiting the parson and his wife, would sometimes be in attendance at dinner. Richard took great delight in teasing his cousin and today was no exception. "I wonder if Miss Bennet has been spoken for yet, Will." When he received only a sideways glare, he continued: "Perhaps if she is still unattached, I shall make an offer to her myself!" When he still received no response, he asked: "Do you suppose she would accept the second son of an earl?" he asked, hoping to get a reaction from his reserved cousin.

"Very well, Richard, I concede!" he said, to his cousin's great satisfaction. "I plan to make her an offer as soon as possible," he announced.

"But you have not seen her in months, Will. Do you have an understanding?" Richard asked him.

"No, we have no understanding at the present time," Darcy replied.

"And you have not declared yourself?"

"No, not as of yet."

"Is she expecting your address?"

"I do not believe so."

"Did you leave on good terms?"

"Not exactly."

"Will, perhaps you should think this through. If you are not currently on good terms…."

"Richard, I am one of the most eligible men in England. Surely she will accept my offer, of course after I declare myself," said Darcy, confident of his success.

"I only ask that you consider all the possibilities, Will," he insisted, knowing that his cousin is not the most adept at personal relationships.

"Richard, she is the most extraordinary woman of my acquaintance and I will not rest until I have made her mine."

"I look forward to meeting her," Richard conceded, hoping that his cousin would consider his suggestions before pursuing his poorly thought-out plan.

* * *

_Darcy was standing outside a church where a lively crowd had just emerged. The sun was shining, the sky was brilliantly blue, the air was warm; the church bells were merrily ringing; it was a perfect day. "One might forget all their troubles on a day such as this!" he thought. It seemed that the crowd was anxiously awaiting the couple and when they walked through the door, they erupted into cheers throwing flower petals into the air over their heads. The petals showered the happy couple with good wishes from their loved ones. The bride and groom were laughing and gazing at each other; he was proud and she was beaming with joy. Darcy felt a slight melancholy come over him, as he watched them celebrate their joyous event. The bride looked out over the crowd as if she was searching for someone and their eyes met. "Elizabeth! My Elizabeth is married? This is impossible! I love her! How could I have let her slip away into the arms of another man?" She smiled and waved to him, but the crowd swept her and her groom away into a waiting carriage. Seconds later, she was gone, as was the crowd, and he was standing in front of the church alone. The warm air now felt oppressive and stifling. The church bells now sounded as though they were mocking him. The flower petals lie crushed and broken on the ground like disappointed hopes. The brilliant sun was now stinging his eyes as a single tear escaped. He looked up and cursed the blue sky that took his love away._

* * *

When he awoke, he knew that he never should have left her. If it were not for his foolish pride, he and Elizabeth would be together by now. He resolved then to make her his own.

A few days later, as he walked to the parsonage, he recalled his latest encounter with Elizabeth; she had been playing the pianoforte after dinner last night at his aunt's house. Richard had engaged her in conversation, which had led to a discussion of his reserved conduct at the Meryton assembly. When he tried to explain that he was not accustomed to conversing with strangers, she compared his lack of conversational skills to her own lack of skill on the pianoforte – which was much improved since he had last heard her play at Netherfield. She concluded that her skill had improved due to one reason only: PRACTICE. He resolved to accept Elizabeth's invitation and practice his conversational skills with her; not that he needed much encouragement for he had already had enjoyed many delightful conversations with her.

He was admitted into the parlor and encountered Elizabeth as she was writing a letter. "Miss Elizabeth, please forgive my intrusion. I see that you are presently occupied."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I was just writing to my sister Jane, but please be seated." She rang for tea and they waited in awkward silence for it to be delivered.

While the tea was brought in, Darcy remembered that she had mentioned that her sister was currently in Town: "Is your sister enjoying her stay in London?"

"Not at all, Sir; she recently received a call from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst who told her that Mr. Bingley is soon to be engaged. You can imagine her anguish; she had such high hopes in that regard, but that news has put an end to it," she lamented.

Darcy was startled at this news: "Engaged? I had not heard of that," he said.

"Yes, Sir, to Miss Darcy," she explained, knowing that this was a device created by Miss Bingley to divert her sister's attentions away from Mr. Bingley; however, she hoped to hear Darcy contradict it.

"**Miss Darcy!"** he exclaimed with alarm. Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by the appearance of Mr. and Mrs. Collins, who were just returning home. After a polite conversation with the parson and his wife, Darcy took his leave.

Charlotte observed his demeanor and was quite certain of his attentions to Elizabeth: "Mr. Darcy must be in love with you, Eliza, to call on you this way," she said.

Elizabeth was certain that her friend was exaggerating for she had never seen the slightest indication of Darcy's regard; their acquaintance was merely a friendly one, she assured her friend.

_ooOOoo_

8 April, 1812

Dearest Georgie,

Richard and I have been enjoying our visit at Rosings; including the company of Miss Elizabeth, whose accomplishments on the pianoforte have vastly improved.

We have enjoyed numerous walks around the grounds and I find that she is as delightful as ever. I hope this news pleases you.

Please send updates of all your recent news.

Your devoted brother,

Will


	12. Miserable in Kent

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 12: ****Miserable in Kent**

**["It is a circumstance that Darcy could not wish to be generally known, because if it were to get round to the lady's family, it would be an unpleasant thing."] (Chapter 33)**

Darcy was admitted into the parlor at Hunsford by a servant where he found Elizabeth looking as lovely as ever; the picture of health. He had earlier been informed that she had declined the invitation to dinner at Rosings that evening, claiming to be unwell. After the offer of tea was declined and the servant was dismissed, Darcy addressed her: "I had heard that you were not feeling well, Miss Elizabeth. I hope you are recovered," he said, searching her eyes for her acceptance.

"I am as well as can be expected, Mr. Darcy," she said politely, wishing he had not come at all. Earlier that day, the Colonel had unwittingly revealed to her the entire scheme to separate Jane from Mr. Bingley and there was no longer any question that Darcy had instigated their separation.

"I had to see you again, Miss Elizabeth! These past months have been a torment!" he said with heartfelt emotions.

"Indeed Sir, for my family as well, ever since your abrupt departure from Netherfield last November," referring to the turmoil that her family had endured.

"Originally, I fought against my better judgment and the expectations of my family but I can now assure you that I have the full blessings and support of my closest relations, despite your unfortunate circumstances," he told her with confidence, hoping that this would please her.

"Am I to understand that you separated my sister from Mr. Bingley?" determined to learn the whole truth from Darcy himself.

Determined to carry on with his proposal as he had so earnestly rehearsed it, he continued: "I love you most ardently, my dearest Miss Elizabeth. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand," he said, relieved that he had finally done what he should have done months ago.

"Sir, did you separate my dearest sister from Mr. Bingley?" she repeated.

"I, well, that is, I… I did not call on you to discuss Mr. Bingley," he stumbled, trying to bring the conversation back to his proposal.

"True or false, Sir?" she demanded.

"True," he said, feeling defeated.

"And am I also to understand that the reason for this separation was the unsuitability of my family?" she angrily asked.

"Miss Elizabeth, if you will just permit me to explain…" he insisted, feeling her slipping away.

"True or false?" she repeated. Once again, the fire burned brilliantly in her eyes; her anger, her contempt could not be mistaken.

"True," he said, hesitantly.

"I thank you, Sir, for your honesty," she said, acknowledging that he was at least truthful about the entire affair.

"Disguise of any sort is my abhorrence," he replied.

"Then perhaps you might also explain your interference with Mr. Wickham. He was injured most grievously by your interference!" she accused him, most severely.

"On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth, my family has been most grievously injured by Mr. Wickham. Certainly you must not believe the fabrications of that scoundrel!" he told her incredulously. "_How does Wickham once again manage to foil me?" _he wondered.

"I have heard no evidence to contradict him! Your interference in other people's affairs is beyond contemptible!" she told him angrily.

After a silent pause, he asked her: "Might I expect a reply to my offer?"

"Is this your idea of a tempting offer? You have insulted me and my family and still expect a positive response?" she said incredulously. When he only stood speechlessly, helplessly before her, she said: "You may have my reply, Sir; you are the last man on earth whom I could ever be compelled to marry," she said, her words and her eyes filled with anger.

ooOOoo

Darcy walked away from the parsonage, knowing not in which direction. When he entered the woods he stopped and turned around, looking back at the parsonage. _"How could this have gone so wrong? I finally declared myself only to discover that she despises me. Was it always so?" _he wondered. He was certain that they had enjoyed a polite friendship while in Hertfordshire. "_**Blast**__ that despicable Wickham; he has come between me and Elizabeth again!"_ He walked for another hour, trying to recall the entire encounter with Elizabeth and attempted to make sense of it. He was angry at first, but his anger subsided as he realized that he himself had contributed to the circumstances in which he now found himself. He returned to Rosings and asked a footman to tell Richard to come to his chamber.

When Richard arrived, he asked: "Am I to congratulate you, Cousin?" he asked with a broad grin.

"She refused me," he said with despair. "She heard of my involvement in the separation of Bingley and her sister and now she despises me."

"The woman was Miss Elizabeth's sister? But this is my fault, Will! I told her the story earlier this morning. When I was extolling your virtues, I mentioned that you had come to the rescue of a dear friend… Will, I am deeply sorry" he said, filled with remorse.

"What am I to do? She despises me for my involvement," he said, dejectedly.

"Was the sister injured?" Richard asked.

"I now believe that she was; Elizabeth said her family has been in torment since our departure last November," he said, feeling more helpless and more hopelessly in love than ever.

"Should I attempt to speak to her?" Richard offered, desperate to assist his cousin.

"No Richard, I am the cause of this problem and I must be the one to resolve it," he said as he nervously paced the room. "I am such a fool. Bingley tried to convince me that Miss Bennet had indeed returned his affections. Why did I not listen to him?" he lamented. He decided to address both of her accusations in a letter and hoped that she would understand and eventually forgive him. He took his time with the letter, ensuring that his involvement in both instances was perfectly explained; four hours later, the letter was complete.

_ooOOoo_

Lady Catherine arrived at the parsonage and asked to speak privately with Elizabeth. Once they were alone in the parlor, Catherine began: "I have heard a report of a most disturbing nature and came here to have it universally contradicted. You can have no question to what I am referring," she insisted.

Elizabeth was confused by this address. "Certainly not, Madam, I know not to what you are referring."

"I have heard that my nephew, Mr. Darcy, has made an offer of marriage to you. Can you not imagine my displeasure at such a report?" she said angrily.

Unwilling to discuss her personal business with his haughty aunt, she replied: "Madam, I believe that is Mr. Darcy's personal concern."

"You selfish, insolent girl! Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. It is a special arrangement made in their infancy by his parents. Now what have you to say?" she insisted.

"Only this – I doubt that Mr. Darcy would agree to such an archaic marriage arrangement. He is a powerful man and makes all his own decisions," she replied, deflecting the issue.

"I warn you, Miss Bennet, I am not to be trifled with. I have come here to convince you to withdraw your acceptance so that the preferred engagement may be announced," the Lady insisted.

"That will not be necessary, Lady Catherine," she replied.

"On the contrary, Miss Bennet, the urgency of this matter is of the utmost importance," she maintained.

"I refused his offer, Madam," she said abruptly.

"You refused him?" Catherine repeated, in confusion.

"Yes, Madam."

"That is the most sensible thing I have heard you say since your arrival at Rosings. Of course you should have refused him; you are far beneath his standing and marriage to a woman of your caliber would certainly bring shame to his family," she reasoned.

Unwilling to allow this ridiculous conclusion, Elizabeth immediately clarified her response: "I refused him because his manner of address was ungentlemanly and insulting to me and my family. I shall marry only to a man who loves me and accepts me for what I am. His contemptuous nature made me realize that I will only accept an offer from a gentleman."

"Mr. Darcy ungentlemanly? I never heard of such a thing! Certainly you misunderstood him; Mr. Darcy is a gentleman of the highest order. You must remember your station, Miss Bennet. I will allow you to stay at Hunsford for the remainder of your visit, but you will not be invited again to Rosings for tea or dinner. I take no leave of you," she retorted, and then abruptly left the parsonage.

_ooOOoo_

When Darcy gave his letter to Elizabeth the following morning, he noticed that her eyes were red and swollen, with dark smudges underneath. _She has been crying._ His heart was torn in two knowing that he had caused her pain. He now regretted every harsh word, every missed dance, every time he ignored her, every previous thought of the dangers he felt, every missed opportunity, every day that he was away from her. _If I had considered her feelings instead of my own, I would not be in this position. _He had previously sought to avoid the danger of an attachment to her, now he sought to avoid the danger of losing her forever.

* * *

10 April, 1812

My dearest Miss Elizabeth,

You have made two accusations against me which I must address. I must beg your indulgence for not doing so yesterday, as I was in a state of turmoil and confusion and unable to form an acceptable response. On the first issue relating to the separation of your sister and Mr. Bingley, I must confess that I was mistaken in my assessment of your sister's regard for my friend. Her lovely countenance is so constant and so equally applied to everyone, that I was unable to perceive any special regard for Mr. Bingley. I was sorely grieved to learn that she was injured by their separation and I vow to you that I will confess my interference to Mr. Bingley upon my return to Town. Regarding the suitability of your family, I must acknowledge that I did on some occasions find the behavior of your relations to be improper; however, I should not have considered them in my assessment of the eligibility of your sister. Since I was willing to overlook their behavior in order to make my own match with you, I now realize the duplicitous nature of my objections to their suitability for a match with Mr. Bingley.

On the issue of my involvement with Mr. Wickham, I know not of what he has accused me, therefore I must inform you of my history with him. No doubt he has mentioned that he was the son of my father's steward and that we spent our youth together at Pemberley. My father left Mr. Wickham a living; however Mr. Wickham demanded the value of the living instead, which he was given. When he had spent his inheritance, he demanded more money, which was refused. I must beg you to keep the details of the rest of this story in the strictest confidence: Last summer he convinced my sister to elope with him, knowing that she is to inherit thirty thousand pounds. When I told Mr. Wickham that he would never receive a penny of her inheritance, he abandoned her without a word. Georgiana was devastated and fears to this day that her reputation had been tarnished by this youthful indiscretion. I hope that my explanation has given you a clearer understanding of the reason for my abhorrence of the very mention of his name.

It is my greatest desire to be worthy of your affections and I will depart for London immediately to make amends to Mr. Bingley, your sister, and most importantly to you, my dearest, loveliest Miss Elizabeth.

Until we meet again, God bless you,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

**(Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your lovely comments! Many of you are demanding another Caroline set-down (really? one wasn't enough?) and so that is in the works. RL calls, so please excuse any delays…)


	13. Miserable at Hunsford

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 13: ****Miserable at Hunsford**

(**Author's Note:** Dear Readers, Some of you may be expecting a Caroline set-down, but I felt the need to address Elizabeth's reaction to recent events. So hang with me – I'm hoping you won't be disappointed. We are heading back to London after this chapter!)

**[She grew absolutely ashamed of herself. Of neither Darcy nor Wickham could she think without feeling she had been blind, partial, prejudiced, absurd.]** (Chapter 36)

Elizabeth had gone through a tumultuous range of emotions after Darcy's failed proposal. At first she cried wretchedly, unable to stop the flood of tears. She escaped to her chamber and spent the night in torment. When her tears momentarily subsided she felt a rush of anger for the insults she perceived against her and her family made by Darcy and his haughty aunt. _How could he claim to love me and desire to marry me, all the while insulting me and my family? Are my relations any less embarrassing and inappropriate than the illustrious Lady?_ She wondered if he had heard about the visit she received from his aunt. _His shameless admission of guilt in the destruction of every hope of happiness for the most affectionate and gentle heart in the world; __that__ could never be forgiven! What would my dearest Jane think of me if I had accepted the man who had been the cause of her disappointed hopes?_

Next her emotions turned to confusion on his refusal to acknowledge the pain and injury he had inflicted on Mr. Wickham. That he had reduced his childhood friend to a state of near-poverty; certainly a man such as this could never be considered an acceptable prospect.

She even felt some pride in the fact that she had received an offer of marriage from a man of such consequence! That he had been in love with her for many months! She had been unaware that she had inspired such emotions; when could this have possibly occurred? He had even gone to the trouble to obtain his family's blessing and support for his union with a woman of inferior circumstances!

Then she became despondent; _I have now refused two proposals from eligible gentlemen._ _How shall I ever marry for love when life presents only ridiculous and arrogant suitors? _Thinking of her Mama, she was sorely grieved that she had now rejected her second proposal and resolved that her Mama should never hear of it; this information would surely distress her but also be the source of continuous admonishment, as her previous rejection of Collins had been. But the fact that she had caused him pain, however well deserved, grieved her even more. Even a man as arrogant and conceited as Darcy must have some feelings and she regretted the harsh tone of her rejection. In the early morning hours, once her tears were spent, her exhaustion finally gave way to fitful sleep.

The next morning after she received Darcy's letter, her emotions turned yet again to tumult. Now filled with remorse, she realized she had been entirely wrong about Wickham. He had completely deceived her and she had believed him willingly. _How could I have been so gullible? Am I so vain that I readily accept any story told by someone who flattered me? _Considering the similarities and differences in their two accounts of their history, she had no doubt that Darcy's account was the more reliable one. She also grieved for the pain that Wickham had caused Georgiana; such a young girl should never have been exposed to a scoundrel such as he.

She had always considered herself to be the greatest judge of character, far superior to her sister's universal acceptance of everyone. _"Now what am I to think of my own prideful conceit and arrogance?"_ she wondered. _That defect which I had previously assigned to him, I must now apply to myself._

Despite her remorse, she was also filled with confusion: _How could he have perceived Jane to be indifferent to Bingley. Her radiance could not have been mistaken; her state of bliss must certainly have been observed by everyone in attendance at the Netherfield ball. However, even Charlotte had remarked that Jane should have done more to encourage his affections. Should she have swooned or chased after him as Caroline had done with Mr. Darcy? Certainly not!_

One statement in the letter filled her with amazement: 'My dearest, loveliest Miss Elizabeth?' This was the only indication that she had ever perceived from him that he truly loved her. If he had spoken to her this way during their previous encounters, there would have been no question of his regard. She had previously only been aware of his scorn and disapproval; could she have mistaken scorn for love? _Certainly not!_

Her thoughts turned to anticipation: _Now that Mr. Darcy has returned to Town, what will be done to reverse his error in judgment? Will Mr. Bingley renew his acquaintance with Jane? Will Jane forgive him? Knowing Jane's forgiving nature, I have no doubt of that outcome, even though I would not be nearly so forgiving. If the error is reversed, should I forgive Mr. Darcy? Certainly nothing should prevent me from forgiving him… Oh, I wish Jane was here! Certainly she would help me sort out this dilemma! I hardly know what to make of it on my own! _

Her thoughts then turned to hopes for the future: _What if the error is reversed and Jane is reunited with Mr. Bingley? Will Mr. Darcy renew his address? When will I see him again? Will he still be in London when I arrive next week? Do I wish to see him again? Yes, I believe I do. Do I wish him to renew his address? Yes, I believe I do. Would I accept him? Yes, I believe I would. Am I as silly and senseless as my two silly sisters? Yes, I believe I am!_


	14. Miserable in London: Part 4

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 14: ****Miserable in London: Part 4**

**["…she must feel that she has been acting wrong, and because I am very sure that anxiety for her brother is the cause of it."]** (Chapter 26)

Darcy arrived at the Bingley townhouse and asked to be announced to Mr. Bingley. He had hoped to avoid seeing Caroline, but she was the first to greet him in the drawing room. "Mr. Darcy, it is indeed a great pleasure to see you! I had no idea that you had returned to London. Your company has been sorely missed," she told him, delighted to have a few moments alone with him.

"Miss Bingley, I have come to London for the single purpose of speaking with Charles," he told her pointedly.

"Of course, it is evident that you have missed your friend as well. Charles will be here presently. Shall we sit for a few moments while we wait for him?" she suggested, fluttering her lashes. "Have you made your annual Easter visit to Rosings to see Lady Catherine?" she asked him, hoping to gain his approval.

He then recalled the information that Elizabeth had relayed to him and was determined to speak directly to the source: "Yes, I did go to Rosings and while I was there I heard the most interesting news!" he hinted, knowing that she would insist on hearing more.

"I am filled with curiosity! Do tell, Mr. Darcy, what news?" she asked him.

"A most joyous event is about to take place! Charles is engaged to be married to Miss Georgiana!" he said, watching for her reaction. She seemed somewhat surprised by this statement but did not give herself away.

Charles entered the drawing room at that precise moment and was greatly surprised: "Darcy! What are you talking about? Of course I am not engaged to your sister! What a foolish notion!" he told his friend.

"Charles, there you are! Yes, I quite agree but apparently this notion has been industriously circulated by Miss Bingley. She reported the engagement to Miss Bennet when she went to call on her in January," he said, looking directly at Caroline.

"What can you mean by this, Darcy?" he asked. When Darcy did not respond but continued to glare at Caroline, he asked his sister: "Caroline, did you call on Miss Bennet in January?" When Caroline did not respond but blushed profusely, he asked again: "Miss Bennet was in Town in January and you did not tell me?"

Before allowing Caroline to formulate a response, Darcy interjected: "Charles, that is precisely why I have come – to confess my involvement in a most grievous deception."

"Mr. Darcy, I doubt that burdening Charles with such unpleasant news would benefit anyone," said Caroline, attempting to dissuade Darcy from continuing with his confession.

"Indeed that is true; exposure of our deception would benefit you the least of all, Miss Caroline, is that not true?" Darcy asked her.

Charles had become impatient and addressed them both" "I demand to know the details of this deception immediately," he insisted.

Caroline attempted to soften the message: "Charles, we only had your best interests at heart…."

Darcy interrupted her: "Charles, I should have listened to you when you told me that Miss Bennet returned your affections. You were absolutely correct and she has suffered most grievously from your separation, as you have also suffered. When I observed her last year, I saw no difference in her demeanor, whether she was in your company or not. But I was sorely mistaken and I apologize most sincerely," Darcy humbly told him.

Caroline resorted to her original argument: "Charles, the Bennet family is most unsuitable. The mother is a gossip, the daughters are outrageous flirts and the father has neglected his duties as head of the household by failing to check their behavior. They have no fortune and no connections. The match certainly would have put my future match in peril," she insisted.

"You are perfectly aware that I do not concern myself with her connections. Our own father made his fortune in trade. If Miss Bennet is willing to overlook my connection to trade, I can certainly overlook any shortcomings her connections may have," he told her.

Darcy humbly continued with his confession: "However, this is not my only deception, Charles. I also knew of Miss Bennet's presence in Town and did not inform you. She is still in town now, as we speak."

Charles was startled to hear this information. He saw remorse in his friend's eyes, but in the eyes of his sister, he saw only defiance. "And you also withheld this information from me, Caroline, knowing that I suffered greatly from our separation," he accused her.

"But you must realize, Charles, that I sought only to spare you from additional pain," she said, attempting to reason with him.

Darcy responded to her with anger: "And you sought to increase the pain of Miss Bennet by suggesting that Charles was to be engaged to my sixteen year old sister! Do you have any idea of the scandalous repercussions that could have resulted from such a careless story? Do you have no regard for Georgiana's reputation?" he asked her bitterly.

Caroline had not anticipated the need to defend herself on two fronts. "Mr. Darcy, I had no intention of harming Miss Georgiana's reputation. I was merely attempting to put an end to any expectations Miss Bennet might still harbor with regard to my brother. It was meant as an act of kindness," she reasoned.

"Well then, I shall extend the same kindness you in return, Miss Bingley. I have made an offer to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It is my greatest desire to make her mistress of Pemberley. I hope that will put an end to any similar expectations that may be harbored," he said, glaring at her.

She was shocked beyond all reason. "But you must not be serious Mr. Darcy. Miss Eliza knows nothing of running an estate such as Pemberley," she said incredulously.

Darcy was furious that she had resorted to her usual tactics once again. The fury raging in him was about to erupt, but he kept in in check and told her: "She is the most attractive, beguiling, extraordinary woman I have ever met. No woman of my acquaintance is her equal," he said with a smile.

He could have easily continued, but Charles interrupted him: "Caroline, I will deal with you when I return." Turning to his friend, he quickly said: "Darcy, I must see Miss Bennet immediately! Will you come with me?"

"I am at your disposal," Darcy told his friend.

_ooOOoo_

Charles ordered his carriage and as soon as it was ready, he instructed the driver to go to the same address that Caroline had visited in January. When they arrived at the address, Charles bounded up the steps and knocked on the door, eagerly anticipating his reunion with Jane. They gave their calling cards to the servant and were admitted to the drawing room where Charles paced in nervous anticipation. When Jane appeared with her aunt, Charles could hardly contain his joy at seeing her again. She was as lovely as ever. Introductions were made, they sat down together and tea was brought in.

"Miss Bennet, I must beg for your forgiveness for not calling on you sooner. I only just learned this morning that you were in London," Charles told Jane.

"Yes, Sir, I have been here visiting my aunt and uncle since before the New Year," Jane said with a sad smile.

It pained him to hear that so much time had been lost, when he could have been with his darling Miss Bennet. "Please forgive me for my abrupt departure last November. It was not my intention to quit Netherfield without taking leave of my neighbors," he explained.

"Yes, Sir, we were all quite surprised by your sudden departure; we had so enjoyed your company," Jane told him, hoping to convey the loss she felt.

Darcy spoke up immediately: "Miss Bennet, I must take full responsibility for the sudden departure of Mr. Bingley; he acted on my advice which I have now come to realize was quite ill-conceived. I beg your indulgence and hope you can forgive my interference," he said most humbly.

Unwilling to allow his friend to take the blame for his own poor decision, he responded: "Mr. Darcy is all politeness, I am sure. Without regard to the assignment of blame, I offer my most sincere apologies for offending your family and plan to make amends to them upon my return to Netherfield – and to you, of course, Miss Bennet, if you will allow me," he said hopefully.

Jane's relief was apparent. She smiled warmly and said: "Yes, Mr. Bingley, your apology is accepted and I am relieved that our acquaintance has not been severed."

Darcy had one more issue to address with Jane: "I must also clarify information you may have heard about my sister, Miss Bennet. I can assure you that she is not anticipating any marriage offers in the near future. Georgiana is but sixteen and is not yet out in society," he told her, with a smile, glancing at Charles.

When Charles saw Mrs. Gardiner's relief at hearing this news, he told her with a smile: "My sister has a vivid imagination, Mrs. Gardiner."

"I thank you for that clarification, Mr. Darcy. At the time I heard it, I was quite certain that that particular report had been exaggerated," Jane told him. The tension in the room had completely disappeared and there were smiles all around.

Hoping to spend more time with Jane, Charles made a suggestion: "Mrs. Gardiner, I would like to invite all of you to join me at the symphony tomorrow evening, if you and your family are available, of course."

Aunt Gardiner was pleased with Jane's suitor. "Yes, Mr. Bingley, we would be delighted to accept your invitation. Would you gentlemen join us the following evening at the theatre? We plan to see Macbeth," she told her visitors.

"Yes with great pleasure," Charles cheerfully accepted.

Darcy was pleased that the visit had gone so well: "Thank you for your kind invitation, Mrs. Gardiner."

"Mr. Darcy, how is my other niece, Elizabeth?" Mrs. Gardiner asked him, curious to hear about Elizabeth.

Darcy brightened at the mention of his beloved's name: "I am happy to report that Miss Elizabeth is enjoying good health and is as charming and delightful as ever!" Darcy told her with a smile, recalling her red and swollen eyes the last time he saw her. It gave him a moment's pause to remember her in such a state, but he kept his smile for her relations. They would undoubtedly be informed soon enough of his disastrous proposal but hopefully they would report today's happy events back to her.

They were interrupted by the announcement of another caller in the foyer. Charles rose and addressed his hostess: "We have taken too much of your time, Mrs. Gardiner. We shall take our leave and look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening." They made their plans to meet at the symphony hall and took their leave.

On the ride back to the Bingley townhouse, Darcy addressed his friend again: "I have another confession to make to you, Charles. As I mentioned earlier, I have made an offer to Miss Elizabeth but she has rejected me. When she discovered my involvement in your separation from her sister, she was furious. She could not accept me knowing I had ruined the happiness of her sister. The purpose of my trip is twofold; to make amends to you and Miss Bennet, and also to Miss Elizabeth."

Charles considered this information: "You realize, of course, that it was quite deceptive of you to object to one Bennet sister and then make your own offer to another Bennet sister," he told Darcy.

Darcy agreed: "Yes, it was deceptive and duplicitous, dishonest, deceitful, and disloyal; every behavior that I have always abhorred in others, I am guilty of myself. I have betrayed my lost loyal friend; I am filled with regret and remorse. However, you must credit Miss Elizabeth for my change of attitude. It was not until she pointed out my deficiencies that I realized what a disservice I had done you and what a dreadful friend I have been. My only hope is that now that you have been reunited with Miss Bennet, you will forgive me and not let anyone or anything come between you in the future" he told Charles with humility.

"Yes, Darcy, I accept your apology; however, the irony is not lost on me. If you had been more honest about your feelings for Miss Elizabeth at the onset, you would not be suffering so severely today," Charles told his friend.

"Yes, I am acutely aware of the irony, Charles," Darcy told him.

**(Author's Note:** Your comments and encouragement continue to amaze me! Thank you so much for your compliments – I appreciate them so much! Plus you gave me the idea for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it – you Caroline haters! Onward!)


	15. Miserable in London: Part 5

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 15: ****Miserable in London: Part 5**

**["If I were not afraid of judging harshly, I should be almost tempted to say that there is a strong appearance of duplicity in all this."]** (Chapter 26)

When Bingley and Darcy returned to the Bingley townhouse, Darcy's driver was waiting for him on the street and handed him a message. Darcy tore the message open, quickly read it and turned to his friend with alarm: "Charles, I must return to Pemberley immediately!"

Charles also became alarmed: "Is Miss Georgiana ill?" he asked, filled with concern.

"No, Georgie is well; however, one of my tenants has an urgent issue that I must attend to immediately. Please forgive my rushed departure but I must make arrangements to travel to Derbyshire as soon as possible. I will send my regrets to Mrs. Gardiner but please tell her that my departure could not be avoided."

"Yes, of course, I will tell her. Travel safety, Darcy, and please keep me apprised of events." Darcy took his leave and rode off in his carriage.

Once inside, Bingley summoned his sister to the study: "I am seriously displeased with you, Caroline! Your deceptions are unforgivable!" he told his defiant sister.

"Charles, you obviously have forgiven Mr. Darcy, who also participated in the deception. Should you not also forgive your own sister?" she reasoned.

Charles considered this for a few moments and said: "Yes, you are quite correct; I have forgiven Darcy. He offered his most sincere apologies," he told his sister, then sat quietly waiting for her response.

"I apologize, Charles," she said blandly.

There was a long silent pause as Charles glared at her, waiting for her to elaborate. "You have much to apologize for, Caroline, please go on."

"I apologize for separating you and Miss Bennet and for not telling you that she was in Town," she told him, unrepentant but attempting to appease him.

Charles was not yet satisfied: "AND…," he prompted her.

"And for telling her that you were engaged," she replied without emotion.

"That is the most insincere apology I have ever heard but I suppose it will have to suffice for now," Charles told her as she sat down in her chair with a satisfied smile. "You now have two options, Caroline, and I suggest that you consider them very carefully. You may pack your belongings and move to Louisa's house or you may pack your belongings and move to Mother's estate," he told her bluntly.

Caroline was not impressed with this threat: "Nonsense, Charles! This is my home and I will not be moving anywhere!" she said defiantly.

"On the contrary, Caroline, this is my home! I will be traveling to Netherfield in a few days and you, of course, must not reside here alone. When I return to London, I shall have a new bride! I can hardly allow your continued interference to disrupt my marriage!" He waited while she absorbed this information. "So which shall it be: Louisa's or Mother's?" he asked her.

"Charles, you must not be serious!" she said incredulously.

"In addition, I shall review your monthly allowance. I am certain that you have been overindulged," he suggested.

"Charles! I apologize most sincerely! My behavior has been abysmal! I now realize that I should have treated our neighbors with more kindness and compassion! I thought only to advance our place in society and meant no harm to come to anyone else. I placed such high hopes on a match with Mr. Darcy and now that my hopes have been so cruelly dashed, you must not endanger the possibility of a superior match with a gentleman of the ton," she told him, hoping to dissuade him from carrying out his threat.

Charles laughed openly at this possibility: "If a gentleman of the ton asks for my consent to marry you, I shall give it gladly. I suggest that you reevaluate your tactics in the meantime, otherwise you may never attract that superior match you so desire. Your schemes and maneuvers directed toward Mr. Darcy were quite unproductive," he told her. After a moment of silence, he asked her: "So shall I conclude then, that you are to reside with Louisa?"

"Yes, Charles," she said dejectedly.

"Excellent! I shall discuss the arrangements with Mr. Hurst. Keep in mind that if he is not satisfied with the arrangement, you will be moving to Mother's estate," he cautioned her as she fumed silently. "Oh, and I will also make arrangements for us to call on Miss Bennet in the morning so you may personally offer your sincere apologies to her and her family," he said with a satisfied smile.

"Of course," she replied, as she rose and slowly walked out of the study.

* * *

11 April, 1812

Dear Mrs. Gardiner,

I regret that I will be unable to join you and your party at the theater tomorrow evening. I have received an urgent message and must travel to Pemberley immediately. Mr. Joseph Riley, the young son of a most loyal and esteemed tenant, has had a bad fall and I must arrange for his care.

You and your family are invited to come to Pemberley for dinner whenever you are in the area. I shall look forward to seeing you.

Yours sincerely,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

13 April, 1812

Dear Elizabeth,

I am walking on clouds! Can you imagine the reason for my blissful state? It is Mr. Bingley, of course! He called this week and we have seen him every day since! He is most contrite for his sudden departure last November, which, of course, was the maneuver of his pernicious sister; and he has been most attentive. I tried to imagine what you would do if you were in my place; should I forgive him; should I not? Of course, I forgave him instantly. Mr. Darcy also confessed his role in the scheme and was instantly forgiven as well.

However, it seems that Mr. Bingley is not so forgiving. Caroline has been moved to the Hursts, never to return! I wanted to sympathize with her but now realize that she is completely untrustworthy. Dare I entertain the hope of her being hereafter my sister? Ha!

Mr. Darcy confirmed that his sister never had any attachment to Mr. Bingley. Aunt Gardiner was quite impressed with him; he seems to be quite enamored with you. I hope that you will reconsider your opinion of him. He appears to be making amends.

I long to see you again,

Love, etc.

Jane


	16. Miserable at Pemberley

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 16: ****Miserable at Pemberley**

**["The recollection of what I then said – of my conduct, my manners, my expressions during the whole of it – is now, and has been many months, inexpressibly painful to me."] (Chapter 58)**

Darcy and Georgiana were at home at Pemberley. Georgiana had been anxiously awaiting word of his visit with Elizabeth and could not contain her curiosity: "Did you enjoy your visit with Miss Elizabeth, William? Do you have an understanding?" she asked him, hopeful for a positive response.

"No, Miss Elizabeth has refused me, Georgie. I declared myself and proposed to her and she refused me," he told her, looking miserable.

"No, it cannot be," she cried.

"Yes Georgie, it is true," he replied as he paced the floor.

"But why?" she inquired.

"Oh,Georgie!" He hung his head. "She was insulted with good reason; I insulted her family." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Will, how could you?" she admonished him.

"I know! My manner of address was most ungentlemanly; I should not have pointed out the differences in our social and financial standings. I regret offending her every day. Each day without her is like a fresh wound in my heart – inflicted by my own hand," he said, full of regret.

Seeing his despair, she told him" "Perhaps it is not too late to make amends."

"Yes, that is what I am desperately trying to do. She objected to my interference with other peoples' affairs. I must confess that I told her about your involvement with Wickham; I hope you do not object. He had fabricated a story about how I had been the cause of his financial ruin," he explained.

"No, I do not object, Will! Miss Elizabeth should know the truth about Wickham," she agreed.

"I also confessed my role in the separation of Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley." Upon seeing her surprise, he said: "Yes, I realize now I should not have interfered and I have already corrected that error. Charles and Miss Bennet are now enjoying each other's company in Town."

"Well, then, what else needs to be done? Shall I write to her? Shall I invite her to Pemberley?" she suggested.

"I have corresponded with her aunt who will hopefully pass the information on to Miss Elizabeth. I have invited her aunt and uncle to Pemberley whenever they are in the area," he told her.

"Yes, that is an excellent plan. Perhaps you might also keep Elizabeth's aunt informed of the latest events at Pemberley, including our young patient, Joseph," she suggested.

He considered this suggestion and his present circumstances, all the while with a most dejected countenance. His sister sympathized with her brother; despite his superior intellect, he was often inept in social settings but she had never known him to be in love before. This was certainly new territory for him and unfortunately his first experience resulted in a disastrous outcome.

* * *

14 May, 1812

Dear Mrs. Gardiner,

Thank you for your recent letter. I am pleased to hear that you and your family continue to enjoy good health. I regret that I was able to join you and your party at the theater but am pleased that you enjoyed the performance.

As you requested, it is my pleasure to keep you apprised of the condition of my young charge: Joseph Riley. He is the young son of an esteemed tenant who has broken his leg in a bad fall. Since his mother has a newborn daughter, she is unable to care for a babe plus a five year old boy with a broken leg. Joseph is now staying in the Pemberley nursery, under the care of a nurse and a governess. The doctor has seen him regularly and he is recovering nicely. His mother stayed with him each night immediately following his accident, and now visits him every afternoon to ensure he is following doctor's orders. He is quite high-spirited and must be frequently reminded not to over-exert himself; however, being a young boy once myself, I completely understand his need for fun and adventure.

I am pleased that you will be touring Derbyshire this summer and hope that you and your party will make time to visit Pemberley. I look forward to seeing you.

Yours, etc.

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	17. Miserable in Hertfordshire

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 17:**** Miserable in Hertfordshire**

**[Every day at Longbourn was now a day of anxiety; but the most anxious part of each was when the post was expected. The arrival of letters was the grand object of every morning's impatience. Through letters, whatever of good or bad was to be told would be communicated, and every succeeding day was expected to bring some news of importance.] **(Chapter 48)

In late July, Elizabeth had traveled north with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner to tour the northern region, then traveled to Pemberley, at Darcy's invitation. He had corresponded frequently with Aunt Gardiner and their arrival had been expected and greatly anticipated. Elizabeth had been sure that such correspondence had been completely for her own benefit, since he was forbidden by social norms to correspond with her directly.

_ooOOooOooOOoo_

They had completed the tour of the inside the house and were outside touring the grounds when a pinecone hit Elizabeth in the head. She was not standing near any trees but when she heard a child's giggle, she concluded that the object had come from behind a hydrangea bush. As she studied the bush, another pinecone was lobbed at her. She ran behind the bush and encountered a small boy with a cast on one leg crouching next to an arsenal of pinecones. "Mr. Joseph Riley, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes Miss, but how do you know my name? I have never seen you at Pemberley before" he asked her.

"I am a friend of Mr. Darcy. He has mentioned you and your recent recovery in letters to my Aunt," she responded as she motioned to her aunt and uncle who were walking on the path toward the rose bushes. "I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet, of Hertfordshire. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," as she curtsied.

He stood and bowed properly; "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy has told me many stories about you," he told her.

She was startled to hear this: "I see! However, Mr. Darcy did not tell us how you were injured."

"I jumped off the roof of the stable," he said regretfully. Upon seeing her surprise, he told her: "The other boys dared me," he explained.

She smiled at the charming boy and asked" "And have you now seen the lack of wisdom in that decision?"

"Yes, Miss, it was not my proudest moment," he admitted.

She was delighted by this remarkable boy and asked him, "And what is the story of the pinecones being hurled at unsuspecting visitors, Mr. Riley?"

Seeming somewhat contrite, he said: "I apologize, Miss Elizabeth, I was just having a bit of fun. I have been confined to the play room for so long and it is such a bright, sunny day and…"

"**Mister Riley! Where are you?"** Darcy bellowed from the distance.

Joseph suddenly lost his smile and stood at attention: "I am not supposed to be outside," he whispered.

Darcy came within view and beheld Elizabeth standing next to Joseph. "Miss Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you. Forgive me for not greeting you and your party properly as I was unavoidably detained." He then turned to the boy: "Mr. Riley, where are your crutches, young sir?" he asked sternly.

"I do not need them anymore, Mr. Darcy. Watch me!" he said as he took a few wobbly steps.

"Yes, I see, however the doctor has ordered that you continue using the crutches for another week," he reminded the boy. Just then an exasperated woman appeared, carrying the small crutches.

"I apologize, Mr. Darcy! Young Mr. Riley has escaped me again!" she explained with a happy smile.

"Yes, Joseph is quite determined, that is to be sure, Miss Olivia." He addressed his young charge: "Mr. Riley, please accompany Miss Olivia back to the playroom. If I hear a good report from her, you shall have a story at bedtime," he promised.

"Yes, Sir! Goodbye Miss Elizabeth," he said. Turning to Darcy, he said: "You are right, Sir, she does smell nice! Just like lavender!" He hobbled back to the house with the governess.

Darcy was pleased as he observed Elizabeth blushing prettily at the boy's comment but did not elaborate: "I previously allowed him to discard the crutches prematurely and he subsequently re-injured his leg. Now I insist that he follow doctor's orders," he explained. Aunt and Uncle Gardiner then joined them and the group made their way into the house, where they were introduced to Georgiana. After a brief visit, the party boarded the carriage to travel to Lambton for dinner.

_ooOOooOooOOoo_

Elizabeth and Darcy enjoyed their time together, although they were constantly in the presence of Georgiana and the Gardiners and were unable to speak privately. When Elizabeth received two letters from Jane, her world suddenly collapsed. The news from Longbourn was so grave that she instantly dissolved into tears and required the assistance of her aunt. Aunt Gardiner read the letters and passed them to her husband. Darcy and Georgiana became alarmed when their visitors could not contain their distress: Lydia had run away with Wickham! Darcy immediately regretted his decision to conceal Wickham's unscrupulous nature from the unsuspecting residents of Hertfordshire. Elizabeth regretted not being more insistent with her father when Lydia first received the invitation to go to Brighton. Plans were quickly made to return to Longbourn and the party's carriage left. Elizabeth also regretted not having a few moments alone to privately thank Darcy for his letter.

_ooOOoo_

At Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet had been confined to her chamber since hearing word of Lydia's elopement; she was overcome with emotion and nervous complaints. "My poor baby, under the influence of that perfidious Wickham! Mr. Bennet will have to fight him and will be killed and Mr. Collins will come here and throw us out of our home! Why did the Forsters not watch over her? I thought they were unfit to take charge of her; I never wanted her to go to Brighton! How I suffer from nerves and spasms! And our own Kitty knew of the scheme and never tried to prevent it; I shall never speak to her again! How could she do this to her poor Mama? I have no use for undutiful children!" She blamed everyone for the current upheaval of her household except for the one who was the most deserving.

"Now Lydia is ruined," said Mary.

"You are all ruined!" cried her Mama. "Who will marry you now with a fallen sister? Mr. Collins will claim his inheritance before your father is cold in his grave! What then shall become of us?" she woefully lamented.

Kitty was severely scolded and punished for her failure to notify her parents upon learning of the scheme. Her father suspended her weekly pin money and she was not permitted to leave the house without an older sister as a chaperone. Since her sisters had yet to forgive her for her role in Lydia's scheme, they were not inclined to allow her the privilege of leaving the house and refused her each time she asked. Her mother reminded her repeatedly: "I shall never speak to you again!"

Uncle Gardener and Mr. Bennet went to London to search for them. Each day began with hopes of news that they had discovered Lydia. Days went by with no word of their success. When word finally did come, it was simply to say that there was no news to report. There was no joy at Longbourn. When Mr. Bennet returned home without Lydia, Mrs. Bennet's laments increased considerably. Mr. Bennet himself joined in with his own laments on his neglect of Lydia, blaming himself for allowing her trip to Brighton.

Finally, after a fortnight, an express was received from Uncle Gardiner notifying them of the discovery of the wayward couple and that they were to be married, if the settlement was agreeable. Then suddenly, all former laments and despair were forgotten by Mrs. Bennet and her joy and excitement over the pending marriage of her precious daughter could hardly be contained. Kitty was forgiven by her parents, her confinement to the house was rescinded and her allowance resumed. Mrs. Bennet joyfully made plans and lists of items to be purchased for the new bride. However, she was informed by an unyielding Mr. Bennet that not only would he not allow any funds for Lydia, she would never be admitted to Longbourn again. No joy was to be had over this disagreement, but of course, Mr. Bennet eventually relented and the couple was indeed admitted, much to the dismay of the master of the house; however, after a fortnight, he was won over and Wickham was declared to be an excellent son-in-law. When Mr. and Mrs. Wickham left to travel to their new home in the north, despair set in once again at the loss of a favored daughter.

When news of Darcy's involvement in the discovery and marriage of the wayward couple came to light, Elizabeth realized that she had misjudged Darcy; however, this realization brought her no joy for she then feared that she would never see Darcy again. If he considered her circumstances inferior before, now having a disgraced sister suddenly married would make her even more unsuitable.

Of course, nothing would keep Darcy away from the woman he loved and he soon made his way back to Hertfordshire, accompanied by Bingley, who was already happily betrothed to the woman he loved.


	18. Blissful at Longbourn

**Miserable in Derbyshire**

**Chapter 18: ****Blissful at Longbourn**

**(Author's Note: **Dear Readers, I have long thought of Pride & Prejudice as my favorite book, but recently wondered **why**; everyone was always in a constant state of misery! That is where the inspiration for this story came from. Could the reason for my preference be the fabulous and satisfying conclusion to the story? Onward!)

**["La! It looks just like that man that used to be with him before! Mr. what's-his-name. That tall, proud man."]** (Chapter 53)

When Darcy and Bingley arrived at Longbourn, two Bennet sisters were infinitely happy to see them. After a brief visit with the family, Darcy and Elizabeth were recruited to act as chaperones for Bingley and Jane, who were blissfully engaged. The four of them set out for a walk and Darcy soon found himself conveniently alone with Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, I can tolerate it no longer. Please put an end to my agony and tell me you have forgiven me for my past behavior!" he pleaded with her.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, after all of your efforts to correct the mistakes of the past, you are indeed forgiven. And I must thank you for your diligence; my family and I am forever in your debt for your generosity and your kindness," she told him.

"Surely you must know that it was all done for your benefit; I thought only of you and your happiness," he told her.

"I had hoped for that to be so," she said shyly, casting her eyes downward.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I be so bold? Is it possible that your opinion of me has changed? That has been my greatest desire since last April; that you would realize that I have endeavored to be the type of man that you would desire to marry. Have my efforts been in vain?" he asked her humbly.

"No Mr. Darcy, your efforts have not been in vain," she said, now gazing directly at him.

He took her hands and addressed her once again: "Miss Elizabeth, please say that you will make me the happiest of men and agree to accept me," he said, searching her eyes for acceptance.

She searched his eyes, repentant and filled with love and gave her answer: "I think a penance is called for," she said.

"Penance?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"Yes, I will accept your offer if you perform a penance," she told him playfully.

"I accept," he said with a smile.

"You must agree with everything my mother says this evening," she instructed him.

"That is very harsh penance indeed," he complained, still smiling.

"You have already accepted, Sir!" she insisted.

"I am your humble servant," he said as he bowed and kissed her hands.

_ooOOoo_

At dinner that evening, Bingley and Darcy were in attendance with the Bennets. Mrs. Bennet gushed with pride at having two distinguished gentlemen at her table: "Mrs. Hill has outdone herself with this evening's meal, has she not? The fish is exceedingly fresh and the vegetables are cooked to perfection, I must say," Mrs. Bennet said, praising the efforts of the cook.

"I offer my compliments to your staff, Mrs. Bennet. The meal is quite pleasantly presented," he agreed, glancing at Elizabeth, who was hiding her smile.

Mrs. Bennet gushed over Bingley: "Mr. Bingley, such a handsome young man. My Jane is indeed a lucky girl."

Bingley blushed at this praise. Darcy told her: "Yes, Mrs. Bennet. Bingley was quite popular with the ladies at Cambridge and more recently, the ladies of the ton." After seeing the startled reaction of Mr. Bennet and his daughters, he realized that this was perhaps not the most prudent response.

Mrs. Bennet took no offense at this comment and only perceived it as confirmation of Jane's good fortune. "Oh, Mr. Bingley, my Jane is the jewel of the county, is she not?" she asked him.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet, I must agree," said Bingley.

Darcy interjected: "Miss Bennet is indeed beautiful, Mrs. Bennet, as are all of your daughters."

This response pleased her immensely. "How pleased we are to see Jane so well matched, are we not Mr. Bennet?" she asked her husband, who only mumbled his response in the affirmative, already weary of this conversation.

"Mr. Bingley is the best of men, Mrs. Bennet; however, I believe that it is Bingley who is the most fortunate, to be matched to a woman of such grace, beauty and elegance," Darcy said, smiling and glancing at Elizabeth who was now stifling her laughter. Mrs. Bennet beamed with pride. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Mr. Bennet, who was now captivated by the conversation.

"I agree, Mr. Darcy, and I wish Elizabeth were more like her sister Jane. However, Elizabeth is a most undutiful daughter. She endangered the family by refusing Mr. Collins' proposal. Now, when Mr. Bennet dies, which may well be very soon, the girls and I will be thrown into the hedgerows without a roof over our heads," she lamented, to the objections of her daughters.

"And I am exceeding glad that she did refuse him, Mrs. Bennet; her lively spirit and sparkling personality would have surely been extinguished by such an unsuitable match," Darcy told her with a smile.

"Of course, Elizabeth is nothing compared to Jane, the poor girl. She is more plain in her appearance. If she had been more beautiful, there is no doubt that she would have attracted a suitable match by now," she said to the strenuous objections of her daughters.

"On the contrary, Mrs. Bennet, I must disagree. Miss Elizabeth is indeed most beautiful; in fact, she is most beautiful woman of my acquaintance," Darcy told Mrs. Bennet, gazing at her daughter.

There could now be no question in Mr. Bennet's mind that another young man would soon make an appearance in his study to ask for the hand of one of his precious daughters. This happy information gave him a moment's pause. Seeing her blissful contentment was indeed confirmation that his favorite daughter would soon be leaving him.

ooOOoo

The following day, the two couples went out again for a walk. When Darcy and Elizabeth were finally alone, he addressed her: "I know what you are thinking, Miss Elizabeth; I have not satisfactorily performed my penance, have I?" he said with a smile.

"No, you have not, Mr. Darcy," she said with a sly smile. "I now require a story," she told him.

He smiled, happy to comply as he began his story: "I once asked a beautiful woman to marry me, but she rejected me. I thought I had done it correctly; I declared my ardent love and humbly asked for her acceptance, thinking she had been expecting my address and would certainly accept me. But I made the error of expecting her acceptance and hiding my involvement in a scheme against her family. Her rejection was quite harsh but quite correct, I later realized. I had chosen to insult the woman I love and gave her no choice but to reject me. She would have resented me for the rest of our lives otherwise. Ever since that day, I have endeavored to be the type of man that would be worthy of her and be acceptable in her eyes. I would move heaven and earth, I would give her the moon and the stars; I would do anything to win her love, to be the desire of her heart, as she is mine."

She was spellbound by his heartfelt address. Remembering his response to her own story, she asked him: "And did you learn anything from this experience?"

"I learned that when my heart speaks to me, I must listen," he said thoughtfully.

"I suspect that our grandchildren will be fascinated with this story, Mr. Darcy," she replied with a smile.

"Then will you agree to accept my offer?" he asked.

Not yet ready to release him from his penance, she told him: "That was an excellent story, Mr. Darcy; however, I am quite familiar with that particular story. I require a story of your past humiliation, as you once required from me."

He smiled, remembering her story about the ruined slippers. "I also have many stories to choose from, Miss Elizabeth, but your story about your slippers reminded me of a similar one of my own." He began: "When I was about six, I was visiting my uncle's estate in Matlock, touring the pastures and admiring his herd of handsome Guernsey cows. My cousin Richard and I had been repeatedly warned not to enter the pasture alone, but the vastness of the pasture was far too great a temptation for two small boys. When no one was watching, we snuck into the pasture and ran around like demons, frightening the cows unmercifully. I was having so much fun that I neglected to watch out for their droppings, slipped on one pile and landed in another."

She did not bother to hide her delight and laughed uproariously at the image he had described. "That was not bad enough, though, for we were discovered by the steward and brought directly to my uncle who sternly scolded us and threatened more serious punishment if we ever repeated such behavior. Unfortunately, he was unable to avoid my obvious malodorous condition and has referred to me as 'Guernsey' ever since. To this day, that is how my uncle, the Earl of Matlock, addresses me." Elizabeth was now holding her sides from laughing so violently. Hoping that his story had pleased her, he asked her once again: "Will you please accept my proposal, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Mr. Darcy, since I resolved long ago to only marry for love, I find that I must also listen to the desire of my heart and accept your proposal," she said with a loving smile.

He took her hands in his, stroked them and kissed each finger. She gazed up at him with those mesmerizing eyes and he forgot his stoic resolve, embraced her and kissed her passionately until she was breathless and barely able to stand on her own. "And shall we also agree that no penance shall be required in the future?" he asked with a smile.

"Your penance shall be that you must kiss me like that every day from now on, Mr. Darcy," she told him.

"I am your humble servant," he said as he enjoyed another kiss with her.

~The End~

(**Author's Note:** OK! I know that kissing before marriage was not permitted in their time, but who could resist a kiss between our favorite couple? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story!)


End file.
